Le Compas
by Fut
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic anglaise "The Compass" Auteur: Super Spazz Attack / Une histoire amusante à propos d'un artefact tombé par le rift. Jack/Gwen Jack/Ianto
1. 1 Ce que le Coeur désire

**Salut à tous!! **

**CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! Auteur: Super Spazz Attack je ne fait que traduire!! :D**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ^^ **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Le Compas**

Lorsque Gwen arriva au Hub, un petit objet marron reposait sur son bureau.

"Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on a trouvé hier? " demanda-t-elle en le soulevant. L'objet était enveloppé d'un cuir brun et usé, et ressemblait à une boîte: une ligne la découpais horizontalement en deux , sur le dos se trouvaient des charnières, et le devant était fermé pas un petit loquet ternis. Le dessous de la boîte était lisse et grossièrement carré. Les coins en avaient été arrondis afin de lui donner un air plus polygonal, et le dessus gonflait vers le haut en un petit dôme.

"C'est ça." dit Jack alors qu'il passait prêt de Gwen et les autres. "Fais une rapide inspection, ok?"

Se retenant de respirer, Gwen ouvrit la boîte. Elle s'inquiétais de trouver quelque chose de dangereux à l'intérieur, et ce même si elle savait que Tosh l'avait scannée pour plus de sûreté avant de lui abandonner. Les petites charnières grincèrent et le couvercle retomba pour révéler…

"C'est un compas" remarqua Ianto, s'arrêtant alors qu'il traversait le Hub. Il tenait dans ses mains un plateau de tasses remplies d'un café fumant. Il sonnait quelque peu surpris et désappointé que la boîte n'aie produit rien de plus intéressant qu'un vieux compas.

Gwen sourit avec gratitude alors que Ianto lui tendit sa tasse préférée et inhala profondément les arômes du thé fraîchement préparé. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le compas. Son aiguille tournait oisivement, sans direction précise.

"C'est un compas cassé" attesta Gwen "Ça ne pointe même pas le Nord."

"Hmm." Ianto poursuivit son chemin.

Puisque la journée avait été lente, Gwen descendit elle-même le compas aux archives, le photographia, l'étiqueta et l'enregistra dans le catalogue. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle remonta l'instrument avec elle dans la cuisine afin d'y prendre des notes.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine description de l'intérieur du couvercle qui était peint d'une rudimentaire représentation d'un ciel de nuit, les autres descendirent manger. Jack était au beau milieu d'une histoire particulièrement torride à propos d'un alien ou autre avec qui il avait couché – comme d'habitude. Au moins ce n'était pas de plus amples élaborations sur les vices et vertus de John Hart. Les trois premières fois avaient étées plus que suffisantes.

"Alors je lui ai dit 'Trois? Tu es sûr? Eh bien, il va falloir qu'on les essaies tous!'"

Tosh pouffa violemment, alors que Ianto et Owen échangèrent un coup d'œil résigné derrière le dos de leur boss.

L'histoire continua. Gwen déposa son stylo et écouta. C'était certainement plus intéressant que de prendre des notes sur un compas cassé. Elle n'était même pas agacée que son travail aie été interrompu par le chahut.

Ianto pris le siège à sa droite, Tosh à sa gauche. Jack et Owen étaient assis à l'autre bout de la petite table rectangulaire.

"Alors dis-nous tout à propos de ce compas" dit Jack un peu plus tard, après que son outrageante histoire soit terminée.

"Y'a pas grand chose à dire, vraiment." dit Gwen, savourant sa deuxième tasse de thé. "A part que c'est cassé." Elle pris l'objet en main. "Et ça" ajouta-t-elle en retournant le compas.

Une gravure apparaissait en-dessous: PRPTY CPN. JACK, suivit d'un grossier dessin d'oiseau.

"On dirait que c'est à toi" dit Gwen avec un sourire. Elle le retourna "Et tu vois? Ça pointe même vers toi."

"C'est pas à moi" répondit Jack avec un sourire amusé "Je suis sur qu'il y a plein de Capitaine Jack "Tache-D'oiseau" dehors."

Ils rirent à ces mots.

"Je pense que c'est supposé être une hirondelle _(cf:'Sparrow' en anglais)_ " dit Tosh, fronçant les sourcils depuis sa place à gauche de Gwen. Il y avait une esquisse de queue fourchue, mais le bras de Gwen lui cachait la vue et Tosh ne pouvait pas bien discerner.

"Je peux?" demanda Ianto. Gwen lui donna le compas. Secouée, l'aiguille tourna un peu. Pour ensuite tressaillir et pointer à nouveau vers Jack.

"Hé, Jack! Tu es magnétique!" dit Gwen.

"C'est ma personnalité" répondit Jack d' une gravité moqueuse.

Ils rirent. La blague était trop bonne pour être ignorée

"Je peux voir?" demanda Tosh alors qu'ils commençaient tous à se calmer un peu. Ianto tendit le bras par dessus Gwen et donna l'instrument à Tosh.

L'aiguille tourna nonchalamment pendant une seconde puis effectua un brutal tournant à 80 degrés. Tout le monde se pencha sur la table. Ils fronçèrent les sourcils. L'aiguille pointait vers Owen.

"Il n'est pas le seul à être magnétique" dit Tosh avec un sourire légèrement forcé. Elle déposa le compas sur la table. L'aiguille arrêta de tourner.

"C'est bizarre." dit Owen. A son tour il récupéra l'objet là où Tosh l'avait déposé. L'aiguille tourna à nouveau. A présent elle pointait vers Tosh.

"Je pense que c'est déséquilibré" aventura Gwen. Elle tendit le bras et gentiment récupéra le compas des mains d'Owen. Elle le secoua doucement. L'aiguille tourna tranquillement. Gwen jeta un œil aux autres.

"Je pense que…" Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, et elle put presque sentir l'aiguille tirailler vers… Elle s'arrêta. Gwen baissa les yeux, mais elle savait déjà où ça pointerais. Vers Jack à nouveau, tremblante de ses efforts pour ne pas se remettre à tourner.

"Laisse moi voir…" dit Jack, lui prenant le compas des mains.

L'aiguille devint folle.

"Fantastique" murmura Jack, inconsciemment citant son Docteur préféré. L'aiguille continua ses révolutions agitées pendant près d'une minute avant de commencer à ralentir. Trente secondes plus tard et elle avait commencée à sursauter d'un point à l'autre. Encore trente secondes et l'aiguille pointait directement entre ces deux points. Entre Gwen et Ianto. Jack haussa un sourcil.

"Je sais à quoi ça sert" dit-il avec un air supérieur. Il ferma le compas d'un coup sec et l'empocha.

"A quoi ça sert alors, si c'est pas cassé? " demanda Gwen "La seule chose à laquelle ça a pointé plus d'une fois c'était toi."

Jack se leva et fit le tour de la table avant de se tenir entre Gwen et Ianto. Plaçant une main sur chacune de leur épaules, il se pencha en avant, son visage proche de leur oreilles. Il sourit à nouveau.

"Le compas ne pointe pas vers le Nord" dit-il dans un murmure rauque "parce que ce n'est pas fait pour trouver le Nord."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé trouver alors?" demanda Tosh. Elle commençait déjà à redouter la réponse. Quelque chose dans le sourire de Jack lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

"Ce que ton cœur désire" dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait en se redressant. Il sortit nonchalamment de la cuisine, en direction de son bureau, mains dans les poches et fredonnant d'une voix claire de ténor.

Lorsque Jack disparut, Gwen et Ianto se tournèrent pour regarder derrière eux. Tosh et Owen se penchèrent par dessus de la table pour regarder à leur tour. L'aiguille avait directement pointé entre Gwen et Ianto, et tout le monde était curieux quand à trouver pourquoi dans cette direction particulière. Le nid de Myfanwy était beaucoup trop haut. Ils se jetèrent à nouveau un coup d'œil. Pas même Jack pouvait être excité à ce point.

Ils se rassirent.

Graduellement, le souvenir de vers qui l'aiguille avait pointée alors qu'ils avaient tenu le compas leur revint en mémoire.

Ils partagèrent un regard paniqué.

"Bon, je pense que je vais me remettre au boulot" annonça Gwen, un peu trop fort et un peu trop rapidement.

Elle se dégagea de la table.

"Oui. Des trucs à nettoyer." dit Ianto. Il observait Gwen étroitement, comme pour tenter de la jauger. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, il rougit violemment. Gwen n'était pas particulièrement inquiète. Son propre visage avait une couleur équivalente et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas jeter un regard similaire à Ianto. Ils firent pratiquement la course, à celui qui quitterais la cuisine en premier. Pendant le reste de la journée, ils se guettèrent l'un l'autre, comme deux chats étranges, incertains quant à où se tenait l'autre en matière de territoire.

"Et j'ai ce… cette chose… à enregistrer. Avec les caméras, et le temps et…" Tosh s'enfuit.

Quand ils furent tous partis, Owen fixa la table des yeux, là où le compas avait été posé, suivit par la chaise que Tosh venait juste d'évacuer.

"Merde" murmura-t-il "Je m'attendrit."

De retour dans son bureau, Jack sortit à nouveau le compas de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Ça allait être utile. Il sourit. Probablement plus que le chrono de Ianto.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voilà. A bientôt! **


	2. 2 Argh

**CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! Auteur: Super Spazz Attack je ne fait que traduire!! :D**

**Merci pour les reviews et erreurs que vous m'avez pointé du doigt!! :D :D Des fois l'anglais et le français se mixent un peu trop dans ma tête.**

**Hésitez pas à laisser plus de reviews!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La grande question leur faisant face à présent: et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Le compas leur avait montré ce qu'ils voulaient – ce que leurs cœurs désiraient. La chose qu'ils voulaient le plus au monde, plus que tout.

Dans deux cas, c'était la même personne.

Cela ferais certainement fait l'intérêt d'une bonne conversation autour d'un dîner. Ou plutôt aurait fait, si seulement l'un d'entre eux eut été intéressé par discuter ce que le compas leur avait montré. Après le déjeuner, tout le monde sembla bien heureux de rester dans son petit monde, et de ne rien discuter au-delà des habituelles plaisanteries bon enfant.

A part Jack. Il avait été presque insupportablement normal après la fin du déjeuner. Souriant et se lamentant sur ex-petits amis, petites amies et autres "genre-non-spécifié", sautant du coq à l'âne avec des questions sur l'activité du rift et des théories quand à pourquoi c'était si calme récemment. Il y avait à peine eu une attaque de Weevil.

Mais pas une fois il ne mentionna le compas. Il le sortirais de sa poche de temps en temps, alors que tout le monde regardait et faisait tout un plat en le consultant. Alors il le fermais avec un petit clic, le remettant dans sa poche et agissait comme si de rien n'était.

Il ne l'avait même pas rendu à Gwen pour une examination plus poussée.

Tout ceci la rendait quelques peu irritable. Heureusement, elle put rentrer chez elle de bonne heure.

Alors que Gwen était de retour chez elle, après sa journée incroyablement tendue, elle trouva Rhys l'attendant avec sa tasse de thé du soir et un rapide baiser.

"Tu es à la maison ce soir?" demanda-t-elle à son fiancé après avoir pris une gorgée de son thé.

"Nan," répondit Rhys "Daf et moi allons faire les bars pour une pinte. Soir de match." ajouta-t-il comme pour expliquer.

Gwen sourit chaleureusement. Rhys et Das étaient si proches qu'ils étaient presque frères. En fait, Rhys avait demandé à Daf d'être son témoin pour le mariage, sans surprise pour Gwen.

Malgré ça, pour une fois Gwen était contente qu'elle soit à la maison alors que Rhys sortait. Elle avait besoin de temps pour penser.

"Le travail c'était comment?" demanda Rhys "Vous avez attrapés d'interessants aliens?"

"Non " dit Gwen "Journée tranquille." Ça c'était la litote du siècle. Elle colla un sourire son visage.

"Bien, bien. Quand je reviens ce soir, tu pourra tout me raconter."

Elle hocha la tête, espérant qu'il oublierais de demander quand il rentrerait à la maison. Elle savait qu'ils étaient loin de l'époque où il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de lui parler à propos du compas qui pointait la direction de ce que votre cœur désirait. Pas quand les souvenirs du sourire suffisant de Jack étaient encore si frais dans son esprit.

C'est stupide, pensa-t-elle. Elle aimait clairement Rhys. Elle n'aurait pas habité avec lui et porté sa bague autrement. Et maintenant qu'il savait pour son travail, Gwen n'avait pas l'excuse "Je-ne-peux-pas-dire-a-mon-petit-copain-tous-les-trucs-dingues-et-peu-communs-que-j'ai-vu" qu'elle avait utilisé pour se jeter sur Owen. Elle n'avait rien pour justifier la trahison dans son cœur.

Mais… Pourtant…

Le visage de Jack lorsqu'il avait découvert sa bague de fiançailles. La jalousie dont il avait fait preuve lorsque Rhys avait découvert à propos de Torchwood. L'excitation que son contact avait déclenché quand il l'avait poussée contre mur. Le frisson lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était revenu pour elle. Et ses yeux…

"Gwen?"

"Ouais?" elle regarda autour d'elle, réalisant que Rhys avait été en train d'agiter sa main devant son visage. Elle espéra ne pas avoir l'air trop coupable, pensant à un autre homme comme elle l'était.

"Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je reste?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, non," dit-elle, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air trop désespérée de le sortir de la maison. "Vas-y. J'ai juste eu une longue journée, c'est tout."

"Tu es sure?"

"Ouais, ouais!! Va. Regarde ton match et passe le coucou à Daf de ma part."

"Ce sera fait." Il lui donna un baiser et disparut par la porte de devant.

Gwen s'affala dans le canapé, et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

Le mauvais coté d'un compas qui vous montre le chemin des désirs de votre cœur est qu'il n'est pas perceptif. Il ne vous montre pas la distance que vous avez à voyager. Il ne vous dit pas ce que vous devez faire pour arriver là. Il ne vous dit pas si ce que vous voulez et ce qu'il vous faut s'avère être la même chose. Il ne vous dit pas qu'une gentille vie normale est ce que vous vouliez, plutôt que la sauvage, imprédictible montagne russe qu'est la vie à Torchwood. Il ne vous montre pas ce à quoi vous vous attendez.

Mais vraiment. Comment pouvait-on attendre d'un objet inanimé qu'il fasse la différence entre le doux, drôle, normal, manager d'une compagnie de transport et le fringant, bel homme, sexuellement ouvert, canaille, immortel, arnaqueur réformé du 51ème siècle?

Ce n'était pas juste. Pas pour elle, pas pour Rhys, ou Jack ou… Ianto.

Elle aurait vraiment du laisser tomber. Elle avait Rhys. Ianto devrait avoir Jack. Juste pour lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça la rendait jalouse?

Bon Dieu, elle avait besoin d'un verre.

Rapidement gribouillant un petit mot au cas ou Rhys devait rentrer avant elle, elle attrapa son manteau et ses clefs.

Le personnel de Torchwood – tous les cinq – avaient un pub. Ce n'était pas un pub qu'ils avaient décidé de faire leur; c'était juste qu'un situé près du Hub était devenu le leur, de la même façon que tous les flics n'étant pas de service se rassemblaient dans une même zone pour un café avec les gars. C'était leur maison loin de la maison. Ce qui, Gwen pensait ironiquement, pouvait s'appliquer soit à son appartement, soit au Hub.

Jack avait été rapide à aussi pointer du doigt que c'était fréquenté par des hommes très sexy et attirants. Y compris lui-même. Gwen avait sourit, lui souhaitant une bonne chasse.

Le pub s'appelait Cachu Iar. C'était un pub décent malgré son nom, avec une atmosphère relaxante. Elle n'amenait pas Rhys ici. Il avait ses propres endroits de prédilection. Et maintenant qu'elle pouvait parler de son travail avec lui, elle avait découvert qu'elle ne voulait pas partager son pub. Ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle remarqua Ianto dans les cinq premières minutes après avoir passé la porte et marché vers le bar. Il couvait ce qui ressemblait à un whisky et avait l'air… pas misérable, mais définitivement pas heureux non plus. Gwen était toujours en train de débattre si elle devait ou pas aller lui parler quand il leva les yeux et la vit. Heureusement, il retourna son petit sourire et indiqua qu'elle devrait prendre le tabouret près de lui. Elle le fit.

"Ça va Ianto?" demanda-t-elle en passant commande.

"Juste… pensif" dit-il. Ses mots étaient légèrement mal articulés. Il n'avait pas du boire tant que ça.

"Moi aussi."

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant un moment.

"Jack m'a fait enfermer Owen et Tosh dans le placard " dit Ianto quelques instants plus tard.

Gwen le fixa des yeux. "Il a fait quoi?"

"Après que tu sois partie. Il en avait marre qu'ils ne se parlent pas. Dit qu'ils devaient résoudre ça."

"Hmm…"

"Ils seront ok, hein?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, ils devraient. Jack est là-bas pas vrai?"

"Ouais"

Gwen regretta mentionner Jack à nouveau. A présent Ianto avait l'air… déconfit.

"Désolée." dit-elle.

Ianto eut un rire dur et fit un geste avec son verre. "S'pas normal," dit-il "On ne devrait pas… on ne devrait pas se battre."

Gwen fronça les sourcils. "Combien de verres tu as eu?"

"Loin d'en avoir eu assez" dit Ianto ardemment.

"Assez pour penser qu'on se bat." murmura Gwen. Elle contempla l'idée de lui prendre son verre, haussa les épaules et descendit le sien. Elle en commanda un autre.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, la paire était assise dans un box arrondi et était entourée d'une forêt de cadavres. Ils étaient tous deux tellement bourrés que lorsque Jack passa la porte, les remarqua et s'avança vers leur table, ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Ils étaient totalement perdus dans un jeu de boisson. Ça avançait doucement, car ils continuaient d'oublier ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire ensuite.

"Je pense pas… Je pense pas… t'es supposé faire l'autre," dit Gwen, essayant de se concentrer. Elle riait trop violemment. "Non, tu le fais pas bien. Tu dois boire. Bois!" elle prit une lampée de son propre verre pour conjurer la chance.

"Y'a plus de Rhum," murmura Ianto, jetant un coup d'œil morose dans le fond de son verre comme si plus d'alcool allait magiquement apparaître. "Pourquoi est-ce que le Rhum disparaît toujours?"

Gwen lui tendit son verre et Ianto pris une gorgée. Il lui rendit. Heureusement pour lui, une serveuse vogua dans le coin, abandonnant deux autres verres sur la table. Gwen et Ianto en attrapèrent un chacun et portèrent un toast.

"Vous voulez quelque chose?" demanda la serveuse à Jack.

Jack la regarda de haut en bas et offrit son sourire de loup. "Pas pour le moment, non, mais je vous trouverais peut-être plus tard" dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La serveuse sourit et rougit et disparut dans la foule.

"Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tous les deux," dit Jack, se glissant dans le box près de Gwen.

"Jack!" cria Ianto. Il essaya de s'asseoir droit et finit par renverser quelques unes des bouteilles vides. Ça lui parut extrêmement hilarant et un fou rire éclata.

"Joins-toi à nous! On était juste en train de …" Gwen fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire.

"On était en train d'essayer de décider qui aurait – Hmmf!"

Jack fronça les sourcils. Quoi que Ianto aie été sur le point de dire avait été coupé court par la main de Gwen sur sa bouche, lui faisant chut. Jack était curieux de savoir ce que c'était.

"On a dit qu'on le dirais pas." dit-elle, l'alcool et l'esprit allégé colorant ses joues. Le visage de Ianto avait prit la double teinte de quelqu'un à la fois embarrassé et totalement bourré.

Les yeux de Jack passèrent de l'un à l'autre.

"Je pense que vous avez beaucoup trop bu tous les deux."

"Nan," dit Gwen avec un geste de la main qui envoya presque valdinguer une autre tournée de bouteilles. "Je veux pas encore rentrer à la maison. C'est si… si ennuyeux."

"Tu n'es pas en état de conduire de toute façon," dit Jack. "Toi non plus Ianto. Allez. Je vais payer votre ardoise et je vous ramène au Hub pour le moment."

Gwen eut l'air d'être sur le point de protester à nouveau.

"C'est plus près," ajouta Jack gentiment. "Finissez vos verres et prenez vos affaires."

"A vos ordres!" dit Ianto, essayant de claquer un salut. Au lieu de quoi il se frappa dans l'œil. "Aïe! Putain!"

Alors que Jack se frayait un passage à travers la foule, Ianto et Gwen tinrent debout seulement grâce au fait qu'ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils était carrément trop mignons. Ianto avait même sa cravate desserrée, ses manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, ses premiers boutons défaits. Sa veste de costume était enroulée, froissée, autour du bras qu'il n'utilisait pas pour soutenir Gwen. Ses yeux bleus étaient allumés avec l'esprit aiguisé qu'il gardait habituellement caché au travail, ses joues teintées de rose par l'alcool.

Les cheveux de Gwen étaient, pour une fois, attachés loin de son visage. Ses yeux verts étaient éclairés d'humour (et de boisson), et elle riait à quelque chose que Ianto avait dit avant que Jack ne soit capable de les entendre à nouveau.

Jack s'inséra entre eux, leur donnant quelque chose de stable sur quoi s'appuyer et enroulant ses bras autour d'eux.

"Voilà qui est mieux," dit-il, et il les pressa contre lui tout en les guidant en dehors du pub et dans l'air frais et humide.

"S'pas juste," dit Gwen dans son manteau. "T'es même pas à moitié saoul."

"Ça veux juste dire que je me souviendrais de ça au matin." dit Jack joyeusement.

"Oh tu n'oserais pas," dit Gwen. "Tu ne dois te souvenir de rien. C'est un ordre."

"Alors comme ça tu me donne des ordres maintenant?" dit Jack malicieusement. "On a jamais résolu ce combat pour le pouvoir." Ajouta-t-il et observa Gwen tourner vers un intéressant rouge, souriant à sa gêne.

Ianto avait l'air heureux de rester silencieux, même si il appuyait la majorité de son poids sur son Capitaine. Ils continuèrent dans un silence relatif, les deux pochetrons faisant de leur mieux pour mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Gwen s'arrêta un instant plus tard, et Jack et Ianto firent une pause. Ianto oscilla un peu.

"Deux secondes" dit-elle "Téléphone sonne."

Elle farfouilla dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le sortir, et tenta de se concentrer sur l'écran.

"Est-ce que c'est écrit 'Rhys'?" demanda-t-elle, le montrant à Jack.

"Oui."

"Ok. Juste une seconde." Elle appuya sur le bouton vert et porta le téléphone à son oreille. "Heh! Hwyl fawr am nawr!" _(trad: Au revoir pour le moment!)_ Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge et éclata de rire.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Elle répondit. Jack pouvait entendre Rhys répondre, le volume était tellement fort.

"Noswaith dda!" _(trad: Bonsoir!)_ le salua Gwen.

"Est-ce que tu as bu?"

"Dw i ddim yn deall." _(trad: Je comprends pas.)_

"Quoi? Tu dois avoir bu bêtasse, si tu parles Gallois. Tu es sur le retour?"

Avant que Gwen ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ianto l'atteignit par derrière Jack et pris le téléphone des mains de Gwen.

"Vous en faites pas, M. Williams." dit Ianto de sa plus belle voix de maître d'hôtel. "On aura votre fiancée à la maison pour l'heure du dîner."

Même Jack ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

"Qui est-ce?" revint la réponse suspicieuse de Rhys.

"Ianto Jones, le préposé au café de Torchwood," répliqua Ianto au dessus du rire de Gwen. Elle attrapa le téléphone avant que Ianto ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Rhys râlant pour des explications à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Rhys?" demanda-t-elle. "Je serais à la maison… quand j'y serais. Non, je vais bien. J'ai juste pris quelques pintes avec Ianto. Vraiment, ça va. Je te parlerais tout à l'heure. Je t'aime aussi." Elle appuya à nouveau sur le bouton rouge, et remit le téléphone dans sa poche.

"Je peux te ramener à la maison." Offrit Jack.

"Dans un moment," dit-elle. Elle se plaisait appuyée contre Jack, inhalant son odeur. Jack ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas. Et c'était encore mieux avec Ianto faisant la même chose de l'autre côté.

Ils continuèrent leur route. Ils étaient à mi-chemin du Hub lorsque Ianto commença à chanter une marche Galloise. Gwen l'accompagna, même si elle marmonnait la moitié des mots et en oubliait le reste. Et Jack…

Jack resta planté là au milieu de tout ça – littéralement – et sourit. Et chanta avec eux.

Au matin, elle se réveilla dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Et puisqu'elle était au chaud, elle s'en fichait bien qu'il y ait plus de membres que Rhys ait jamais eu, ou que les siens étaient enroulés autour d'une masse beaucoup trop grosse pour être seulement faite d'une seule personne. Elle était en sécurité, et au chaud, et savait que rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal ici. Elle n'avait pas dormis aussi bien depuis très, très longtemps. Elle se laissa dériver dans l'inconscient et les rêves.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le cocon chaud du sommeil pour toujours. Elle devait se lever. Elle devait aller travailler. Elle devait…

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Et souhaita que pour rien au monde elle ne l'ait fait. Cela aurait prolongé l'illusion que sa tête n'était pas frappée par un marteau de dix kilos, ou que sa bouche n'ait pas l'air d'avoir mangé du coton, ou que son estomac ne sente pas comme si il était sur le point d'imploser et ensuite exploser et imploser à nouveau, ou que la pièce – le tube? – n'était pas en train de tourner incontrôlablement autour d'elle. Mais elle avait ouvert les yeux. Et maintenant elle souffrait.

Elle se tourna, délogeant un peu du poids pesant sur elle. Quelqu'un grogna à sa gauche. Elle se força à se concentrer. Ianto. Ianto?

"Ianto?"

"Putain... Est-ce que c'est vraiment une façon d'accueillir quelqu'un le matin? Spécialement après la nuit qu'on a apparemment eue." Il souleva une main qui reposait précédemment quelque part de très inaproprié et la pressa sur son front. Il ouvrit ses yeux, et ensuite les écarquilla. "Gwen?"

"Nom de Dieu."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai bu la nuit dernière?"

"Du Rhum" dit une voix familière avant que Gwen ne puisse effectuer une remarque sarcastique à propos de la politesse du matin. "Principalement en tout cas."

Gwen se tourna vers sa droite mais dut attendre pour que le reste de sa tête suive.

"Jack?"

"Bonjour ma belle!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! ******


	3. 3 Nom de Dieu

**CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! Auteur: Super Spazz Attack je ne fait que traduire!! :D**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ^^**

* * *

Gwen n'avait pas eu une journée si terrible que ça pour le moment. Elle s'était réveillée dans un endroit bizarre avec deux de ses collègues de travail après une nuit lourde en boisson. Elle ne se souvenait pas entièrement de ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente, et elle était quelque peu terrifiée d'avoir accidentellement trompé son fiancé, non seulement avec son patron, mais aussi avec le préposé au thé de Torchwood.

C'était pas bon.

Peu importe à quel point elle s'était sentie en sécurité et confortable avant d'être totalement éveillée.

Peu importe que la première chose (enfin, la seconde) à voir au matin aie été le visage de Jack, envoyant un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Peu importe que les mains de Ianto étaient… à des endroits où elles n'auraient pas du se trouver.

Peu importe tout ça.

La grande question à présent était: où étaient donc ses vêtement?

Tout ça c'était la faute de ce satané compas.

Elle allait tuer Jack. Et ensuite le tuer à nouveau quand il reviendrait à la vie. Et encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure.

Dès qu'elle se serait débarrassée de sa gueule de bois.

"Alors, les marmottes," dit Jack, sa voix beaucoup trop forte au goût de Gwen. Il s'assit et se tourna pour observer ses partenaires de lit. "Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un ptit dèj?"

"Jack" dit Gwen très lentement. "Où sont mes fringues?"

Gwen ne se donna pas la peine de jeter un œil sous les draps et couvertures. Elle portait quelque chose. C'était à Ianto, mais c'était certainement mieux que rien, en particulier dans cette situation. Ianto portait un t-shirt sans manches, et un boxer. Elle savait que c'était un boxer, et pas un caleçon (ou même rien du tout) car ses jambes étaient toujours enroulées autour des siennes.

Il portait un boxer.

"Tu ne te souviens pas?" demanda Jack d'un ton faussement blessé et moqueur. "Après la nuit qu'on a eu."

"Jack, tu étais le seul à ne pas être saoul. Tu te souviens."

"Tu m'as ordonné de ne pas me souvenir, tu te rappelle?" demanda-t-il joyeusement "Et j'obéis seulement parce qu'on a réglé le problème de bataille pour le commandement."

Elle sentit l'intégralité de son corps rougir. Elle en était sure. Son visage avait tourné de la couleur des betteraves pressées. Elle voulait enterrer sa tête dans les couvertures et ne jamais en ressortir. La douleur lancinante dans sa tête rendait toute pensée difficile.

"Maintenant… ptit dèj." Dit Jack avant que Gwen ne puisse réagir. Il bondit hors du lit et disparut par un trou dans le plafond.

Gwen le fixa des yeux, mais elle ne bougea pas. Pas plus que Ianto, qui apparemment dormait à nouveau.

"Ianto?" demanda-t-elle. Elle se sentait d'humeur introspective. N'importe qui l'eut été, ayant vu le bas du dos nu de Jack Harkness disparaissant dans la pièce du dessus.

"Mmm?" Les yeux de Ianto s'ouvrirent légèrement à nouveau.

"Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à mes vêtements?"

"Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec un incident mineur impliquant de l'huile à frire et un défibrillateur. Mais je suis pas sur. C'était peut-être un rêve."

"Oh." Un battement et, "Quelle huile à frire?"

"Je crois qu'on essayait de faire des frites."

"Des frites? Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

"La veilleuse sur le four s'est éteinte, alors Jack a branché des genres de résonateurs soniques pour faire bouillir l'huile, et ça a explosé."

"Je pense que je me souviens de ça. En quelque sorte." Gwen se tourna à nouveau vers sa gauche et regarda Ianto. Ses courts cheveux étaient emmêlés, et elle savait que les siens étaient probablement dans le même état, et ses yeux bleus étaient légèrement rouges et bouffis. Elle rit faiblement. "Je me suis presque faite ébouillanter."

"Ouais, c'est ça." Dit Ianto avec un soupir et un faible rire à son tour. Il ferma les yeux. "Alors je t'ai prêté ma chemise. C'est à peu près où la mémoire s'arrête."

"Oh."

Il y eut un silence pendant un instant. Gwen glissa sur le coté, un peu plus à droite, donnant ostensiblement plus de place à Ianto. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans le tube de Jack, c'était probablement pour ça qu'ils avaient tous fini enchevêtrés les uns aux autres. Alors pourquoi cette explication n'avait l'air que d'une pauvre excuse?

Si Ianto remarqua son mouvement, il n'en dit rien.

"Ianto?" demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sentit ses yeux commencer à se fermer, la fatigue commençant à l'emporter dans l'inconscient à nouveau. Elle se battait pour rester éveillée. Elle avait besoin de savoir comment elle s'était fourrée là dedans, trouver ce que son esprit ne lui permettait pas de se souvenir, découvrir si elle avait bien trahit Rhys, ou si elle l'avait juste vraiment, vraiment voulu. Et trouver laquelle de ces deux options était la meilleure.

"Mmmm?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne panique pas? Je devrait paniquer à propos de tout ça."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. "Gueule de bois. Rendors toi." Il ferma les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas se rendormir. Elle voulait buter ce satané Capitaine Jack Harkness, puisque c'était clairement de sa faute. Mais son corps avait évidemment d'autres idées, puisqu'elle se rendormit avant qu'elle ne puisse se forcer à se lever.

Jack attendit jusqu'à ce que les sons de la conversation s'affaiblissent avant de jeter un coup d'œil en bas. Gwen et Ianto étaient tous deux à nouveau endormis. Alors que Jack les observa, Ianto soupira dans son sommeil et se retourna. S'accrochant instinctivement à la première source de chaleur qu'il puisse trouver, Ianto passa un bras autour de Gwen et se serra contre elle.

Jack sourit et visa avec son appareil photo. C'était beaucoup trop mignon pour décrire avec des mots. Il savait que Gwen allait le tuer lorsqu'elle se réveillerait pour de bon (et tout particulièrement si elle venait à découvrir cette photo – ou les autres qu'il avait prit la nuit précédente), mais pour le moment… ça valait le coup. Il souhaita pouvoir conserver le souvenir de cette scène pour toujours

Mais bon, pour le moment, c'était l'heure de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Cependant il fit un détour par l'ordinateur. Avec quelques manipulations, il cacha les enregistrements de la nuit passée dans un dossier nommé "retard accumulé maintenance 5", le déplaça seulement sur son ordinateur personnel, et enfin effaça les traces. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Ce fut l'odeur du café qui sortit Gwen de son sommeil. Et les toats. Et… des œufs? Elle s'assit, laissant les draps tomber sur ses cuisses.

Elle était seule dans le tube n'étant qu'autre que le lit de Jack. Elle portait toujours la chemise de Ianto, qui était heureusement assez grande pour couvrir à peu près tout. Ses vêtements avaient apparemment étés donnés en pâture au défabricateur. Quoi que ça ait pu être. Elle pris note mentalement de conserver des vêtements de rechange au Hub pour les jours comme ça.

Son mal de crâne s'était quelque peu dissipé. Ce n'était plus l'agonisant, mortel martèlement que ça avait été. Elle mourait d'envie de prendre une douche et de trouver une brosse à dent et était sur le point de passer la tête par le plafond quand quelque chose lui revint en tête.

Avoir des vêtements de rechange 'pour les jours comme ça'? Etait-elle folle? Combien d'autres 'jours comme ça' il y allait-il y avoir? Allait-elle continuer ça, même après qu'elle soit mariée? Après qu'elle aie promis à Rhys de n'aimer que lui?

Rhys… Oh mon Dieu, Rhys!

Elle devait l'appeler, lui faire savoir qu'elle allait bien. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, c'était quand Ianto lui avait pris le téléphone des mains… mon Dieu.

Elle bondit en direction du plafond, vers le bureau de Jack… et pratiquement tomba à la renverse. La pièce tourna autour d'elle.

"Attention" lui dit Jack, se penchant pour l'aider à monter. Il était, heureusement, habillé.

Elle ignora la partie d'elle qui souhaita qu'il ne le soit pas.

"Il faut que j'appelle Rhys." Elle haleta. "Il doit être malade d'inquiétude."

"Déjà fait." Dit Jack. Même avec la gueule de bois qu'elle avait, Gwen nota tout de même la tension dans sa voix, résiduelle trace de l'effort qu'il avait fait pour communiquer avec son fiancé. "Je l'ai appelé pendant que tu dormais, me suis excusé pour t'avoir gardée toute la nuit, et l'ai laissé savoir que je te renverrais à la maison dès que tu irais mieux. Tu es en congé aujourd'hui." Ajouta-t-il "Ianto aussi."

"Merci, Monsieur." Dit Ianto. Gwen sursauta. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Ianto se tenait derrière elle. Il avait l'air un peu mieux qu'avant, mais il était toujours juste habillé de son boxer et son haut sans manches. Gwen n'avait pas réalisé, jusqu'à maintenant, à quel point ses jambes étaient longues. Inconsciemment, elle tira le bas de sa chemise un peu plus.

"Bon." Dit Jack, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec joie. "Les douches. Juste ce qu'il nous faut. Si on y va tous maintenant, ça sera fait en un temps record."

Gwen essaya de deviner si il blaguait. Elle décida que oui.

"Je peux attendre" dit-elle, un peu plus sévèrement qu'elle n'en avait l'intention. Elle se força à modérer le ton de sa voix. "Allez-y d'abord."

"Je peux te frotter le dos." Offrit Ianto. Elle pivota, mais il blaguait clairement, montrant un peu plus de son sens de l'humour. En fait, cela arracha un sourire à Gwen, même si tout petit.

"Non, vraiment. Allez-y. Il faut que j'appelle Rhys de toute façon."

Jack jeta un œil à Ianto et sourit. Il lui répondit. Les yeux de Gwen passèrent de l'un à l'autre, ses sourcils arquant vers le bas alors qu'elle les fronçaient.

"On fait la course" suggéra Jack. Ianto détala, pieds nus résonnant sur la grille en métal. "Il y a à manger dans la cuisine" cria Jack alors qu'il courait après Ianto. Il fit une pause dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Café et d'autre trucs dans le pot. Les analgésiques sont dans la troisième boîte en partant de la droite sur la deuxième étagère de la bibliothèque derrière toi." Il pointa un doigt vers elle. "N'en prends qu'un!"

Et il était partit, laissant Gwen dans son bureau. Avec rien d'autre sur le dos que la chemise de Ianto et une expression très confuse. Elle essaya de ne pas imaginer toutes les choses que Jack et Ianto allaient faire dans la douche. Elle échoua. Elle dut secouer la tête pour chasser les images, résultant seulement en une soudaine aggravation de l'agonie derrière ses yeux.

Elle appela Rhys.

Rhys Williams se tenait près de la porte de devant de Torchwood, l'office de tourisme dilapidé, quand son téléphone sonna. Il répondit.

"Rhys?" demanda Gwen. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et avec la gueule de bois. Et si les réponses qu'il avait obtenu la nuit dernière n'étaient pas assez pour le convaincre, elle l'était.

"Hé ma belle" dit-il joyeusement "Je suis sur le point de te récupérer."

"Oh non, ça ira." Dit-elle rapidement. "Jack dit qu'il me déposerait à la maison plus tard, t'en fais pas pour ça."

"Eh ben, Jack Harkness…"

"Capitaine Jack Harkness" corrigea Gwen, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi. Quelque chose dans la façon que Rhys avait de laisser de côté le titre de Jack… ne passait pas. C'était la seule façon de l'expliquer, même si ça n'avait aucun sens. Si son cerveau n'avait pas menacé d'exploser hors de son crâne, elle ne se serait probablement pas embêtée avec la correction.

"Ok, Capitaine Jack Harkness n'est pas le seul prenant soin de toi quand tu es malade. C'est mon boulot, alors c'est ce que je fais."

Elle rit à l'autre bout du téléphone, et Rhys put détecter une note de désespoir dans sa voix.

"C'est gentil." Dit-elle. "Mais t'en fais pas pour ça. J'apprécie le geste mais je vais bien. Vraiment."

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" demanda-t-il. Elle avait l'air terriblement tendue tout d'un coup. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Ouais, ouais. Tout va bien. Très bien. Pas besoin de venir ici, du tout, vraiment. Je te verrais quand j'arrive à la maison."

"Ouais, bah tu m'as sur ton dos." Dit Rhys, essayant de garder sa voix légère. Même à présent, alors qu'il savait où elle travaillait et toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il se passait là dedans, elle essayait toujours de le laisser en dehors. "Je suis déjà à la porte. A tout de suite."

Il raccrocha.

En bas dans le Hub, Gwen commença a paniquer. Elle jura. Pas mal. Après quoi elle détala en direction du bureau/chambre de Jack, et essaya de trouver un pantalon. Elle n'y arriva pas. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait le placard de Jack. Et même si elle avait pu le trouver, toutes les chances étaient qu'il ne fut rempli que de chemises bleues, pantalons en coton, vestes arrivant mi-cuisse et bretelles. En même temps, la dernière chose dans laquelle elle voulait accueillir Rhys était la chemise de Ianto. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un pantalon.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait se cacher dans les profondeurs du Hub. Attendre jusqu'à ce que Rhys ne se lasse et s'en aille. Non, ça ne marcherais pas. Il viendrait la chercher.

C'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer à présent était que Rhys ne se souvienne pas d'où se trouvait le satané bouton qui ouvrait la porte à l'étage. Peu de chance que ça arrive, cependant. Elle devait avoir un plan.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Jack derrière elle, la faisant sursauter assez violemment. Ianto franchissait tout juste la passerelle derrière lui. Ils étaient tous les deux enveloppés dans de moelleuses serviettes de toilette, des gouttes d'eau brillant sur leurs peaux pales, yeux bleus hilares. S'il n'y avait pas eu d'affaires plus pressantes, Gwen se serait posé des questions sur la vitesse de leur douche.

"Rhys. Il est ici!"

"Oh." Jack n'avait pas l'air trop inquiet.

"Je n'ai pas de pantalon, Jack!" cria Gwen "Et toi non plus! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner ce qu'il va penser!"

"Va dans les douches, alors." Dit Jack, et Ianto et lui firent un pas de côté pour lui permettre de passer. "On distraira ton fiancé avec nos magnifiques corps d'hommes pendant que tu te rafraîchit, et on te trouvera des vêtements."

Gwen le fixa des yeux. Distraire Rhys avec leurs magnifiques corps d'hommes? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire? Ianto avait disparut pour … peu importe où il allait quand il ne voulait pas être remarqué. Probablement partit s'habiller. Il avait probablement un costume de réserve planqué quelque part. Il était ce genre de gars.

"Bouge!" lui ordonna Jack, avec une ferme claque dans son dos. Elle courut.

Et juste à temps, aussi. Alors qu'elle tournait le coin des escaliers menant aux étages du dessous, où le stand de tir, la petite salle de gym et les douches se trouvaient, elle entendit le son familier des portes métalliques en train de s'ouvrir, et les rouages de la porte commencer à bouger.

Rhys était arrivé.

* * *

**Ah, l'histoire commence enfin à se developper ;) **

**J'ai oublié de le dire au début mais merci pour les reviews!!! :D **


	4. 4 Savon et Virilité

**CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! Auteur: Super Spazz Attack je ne fais que traduire!! :D**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ^^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rhys passa les porte de métal toujours en mouvement pour entrer dans le Hub. L'immensité de cet endroit ne cessait jamais de le stupéfier. Il en allait de même du cri rauque de Myfawny le ptérodactyle alors qu'elle voguait au-dessus de sa tête ou du pilier géant qui devenait une sculpture à la surface, à coté de l'ascenseur invisible. Ou encore l'ascenseur invisible lui-même. Ou l'homme nu se tenant au milieu de la pièce.

Quoi? Les yeux de Rhys repartirent en sens inverse pour cette fois se poser sur l'homme nu et musclé au milieu de l'allée.

Ok, pas nu. Il portait une serviette. Petite compensation pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite, pensa Rhys. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

"Oh, Rhys. Je t'attendais pas."

Jack Harkness – Capitaine Jack Harkness, se corrigea Rhys – se tenait au milieu du Hub, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette de toilette et un sourire espiègle. Clairement, il sortait tout juste de la douche. Rhys essaya de ne pas être intimidé par la scène que Jack présentait, se tenant là avec sa serviette si basse autour de ses hanches, sourire en coin et se pavanant avec l'assurance d'un pirate.

Rhys essaya de ne pas être jaloux. Il échoua, mais pas d'un niveau extraordinaire. La jalousie était aisément rejetée. Après tout, c'était vers lui que Gwen revenait le soir. Pas le Capitaine Jack Harkness, et ses mystérieux airs de bel homme.

"Je suis juste là pour Gwen" dit Rhys "Je me suis dit que je la raccompagnerais à la maison."

"Eh bien tu vas devoir m'excuser un moment" dit Jack, souriant "Tu m'as attrapé à la sortie de la douche."

"Je vois ça." Dit Rhys "pointe-moi juste dans la direction de Gwen et je serais en dehors de tes pattes."

"Elle est deux étages plus bas, en train de prendre sa propre douche."

"Pas possible, je viens juste de lui parler."

"Ouais, elle a dit quelque chose comme ça quand on s'est croisés sur la route." Dit Jack "Par contre, elle n'a pas mentionné que tu étais presque arrivé. Autrement j'aurais été mieux préparé pour te recevoir." Il fit un geste vers le canapé le long du mur en céramique. "Prends un siège pendant que je m'habille."

Rhys s'assit. Jack disparut dans son bureau, mais Rhys ne vit pas où le Capitaine s'était dirigé après ça. Il savait que Jack vivait dans le Hub, mais il n'avait jamais spéculé sur où le Capitaine pouvait bien dormir. Quand Rhys avait demandé à Gwen, elle avait dit que Jack ne dormait pas. Rhys avait pensé qu'elle blaguait.

Jack émergea à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, portant des vêtements plus appropriés. Vêtements venus tout droit des années 40 pour sur – une préférence que Rhys ne comprenait pas totalement – mais c'était mieux qu'une serviette et de la peau humide. Au même instant, d'une partie totalement différente du gigantesque complexe souterrain, l'homme que Rhys reconnu comme étant Ianto Jones, apparut. Les yeux de Rhys se resserrèrent. Celui qui avait pris le téléphone des mains de Gwen la nuit dernière.

"Ah, M. Williams" l'accueillit Ianto. Il était toujours en train de s'occuper des boutons de manchette de sa chemise, et ses cheveux étaient toujours brillants d'eau sur le dessus. Apparemment, Jack n'avait pas été le seul dans la douche.

Rhys se relaxa soudainement. Alors après tout Jack était gay. Quand il avait posé la question, Jack n'avait donné aucune réponse. Ce que Rhys ne pouvait pas savoir c'est que s'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Jack aurait proposé avec un "pourquoi, vous êtes intéressé?" Mais à présent, avec ce que Rhys pensa être une confirmation des goûts de Jack, tous ses soucis à propos de Gwen et de l'énigmatique Capitaine – et le préposé – s'envolèrent par la fenêtre.

"Ianto, c'est ça?" demanda Rhys joyeusement.

Rhys avait, bien sur, complètement oublié les règles de vestiaires des hommes se douchants ensemble, que bien souvent cela n'était rien d'autre que quelqu'un à qui vous ne faisiez pas face et penser à autre chose en attendant que l'inconfortable silence ne s'en aille. Il avait déduit que Jack et Ianto avaient partagé la même douche.

Il avait raison – mais Gwen lui aurait tout de même reproché de tirer des conclusions hâtives si elle avait su. D'autant plus depuis que Rhys n'avait fait la supposition seulement pour apaiser son propre inconfort face aux liens que sa fiancée entretenait avec ses collègues. En toute justice, cependant, Rhys ne pouvait certainement pas être au courant que Jack aurait bien joyeusement partagé cette douche avec n'importe quoi qui soit beau, même si ça avait trois jambes au lieu de deux, tant que tout devienne mouillé et glissant.

"Oui, Monsieur." Répondit Ianto. "J'étais sur le point de préparer quelques rafraîchissants. Rien de plus élaboré que du thé et des cookies, j'en ai bien peur, car notre équipement de cuisine expérimente quelques difficultés."

"Ça a l'air délicieux." Dit Rhys. Ianto continua son chemin.

"Entre, entre." Jack invita Rhys dans son bureau. Il entra doucement, incertain de ce que le boss de Gwen pouvait bien lui vouloir. "Comment va la société de transport?" demanda Jack.

"Oh, ben… Toujours pareil." Répondit Rhys. "Rien d'aussi excitant que ce qui se passe ici, hein?"

"Je suppose que non" dit Jack avec un petit sourire. "Remarque, ces derniers jours ont été plutôt ennuyeux."

"Pas tant d'aliens que ça?"

"Pas vraiment" acquiesça Jack "C'est calme."

Ianto choisit cet instant pour apparaître, portant un plateau avec des tasses de thé, de petits pots de crème et sucre, et une assiette de gâteaux. Il le déposa sur le bureau de Jack et recula de quelques pas.

"Je vais te dire ce qu'on a trouvé" dit Jack, pêchant dans sa poche alors que Rhys se préparait son thé. Jack sortit le compas et le posa sur le bureau en face de Rhys.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Rhys.

"Ouvre-le." Contra Jack.

Rhys récupéra le compas, le retournant entre ses mains. Il observa la gravure en dessous.

"C'est toi?" demanda-t-il

"Non" répondit Jack. "Pas à moi. Pas à la base en tout cas."

"Quel genre d'oiseau c'est alors?" demanda Rhys, montrant du doigt le dessin sous le compas.

"Pas sur." Répondit Jack.

"On dirait un rouge gorge." Dit Ianto depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. "Ou un genre d'hirondelle."

"Un corbeau peut-être?" pondéra Rhys, ratant le regard confus que Jack leur jetait à tous deux.

"Ça pourrait être une mésange bleue pour tout ce qu'on sait." Dit Jack avec un petit soupir. "Mais c'est pas le plus fascinant à propos de ce truc. Ouvre-le."

Rhys retourna le compas et souleva la fermeture. Les charnières grincèrent un peu alors qu'il repoussa le couvercle.

"C'est un compas" dit-il, s'étant clairement attendu à quelque chose un peu plus… aventureux. Il l'observa tourner. "Ça pointe même pas le Nord."

Jack haussa les yeux au ciel. "Typique" murmura-t-il. "Regarde encore."

Rhys observa le compas et son aiguille tournant nonchalamment. "Ça ne…" commença-t-il. Il se tut à nouveau, car un léger picotement courut le long de ses doigts dans le compas. L'aiguille tressaillit, puis bondit une fois, rapidement, et enfin s'arrêta. Jack, Rhys et Ianto se tournèrent pour voir où elle pointait.

Il n'y dans l'immédiat, rien de visible dans cette direction, mis à part l'énorme porte crénelée. Et, Jack réalisa immédiatement, ce n'était pas la direction des douches. Pas même un peu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par-là?" demanda Rhys, un peu décontenancé.

"La personne ou la chose que tu veux le plus au monde." Répondit Jack.

"Donc c'est par-là que Gwen se trouve, hein?"

"Ça doit être ça." Répondit Jack. Rhys ne remarqua pas le fait que le sourire de Jack s'était figé, ou que ses yeux s'étaient allumés d'une joie secrète. Car Jack savait déjà où se trouvait Gwen par rapport à ce bureau. Il avait vérifié avant que Rhys n'entre.

Jack ne pouvait pas dire exactement pourquoi il avait montré le compas à Rhys. Peut-être un désir mesquin de rappeler à Rhys les merveilles de ce lieu, de le rendre jaloux du fait que Gwen était privilégiée de faire part de … mais c'était une émotion indigne du Docteur, qui avait traîné Jack hors de son chemin de lâche et transformé en un homme. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que Rhys voulait le plus… et le fait que ça ne soit pas Gwen était probablement quelque chose que Rhys lui-même ignorait.

Mais c'était le problème avec le compas. Il ne vous montrait pas ce que vous vouliez, juste la direction dans laquelle ça se trouvait. Jack prit le compas des mains de Rhys. Ça demandait de la concentration, mais Jack avait appris à empêcher l'aiguille de tourner rapidement dans toutes les directions, comment se concentrer sur une chose à la fois. Ou deux, dépendant du cas.

Se concentrant, Jack laissa l'aiguille pointer vers Ianto pendant une seconde avant de dériver vers Gwen. Elle n'était plus au même endroit. Probablement sur le chemin, du retour des douches. Il remarqua que Rhys observait la tremblante aiguille et ferma le compas dans un clap, souriant énigmatiquement à l'homme auquel il référerait toujours dans sa tête comme "L'Autre Homme".

"Encore du thé?"

Quand Gwen revint de sa douce – ce qui était, peut-être, la douche la plus rapide qu'elle eut jamais eue, grâce aux images de bain de sang potentiel à l'étage jouant dans sa tête – elle trouva Rhys et Jack dans le bureau de ce dernier. Jack était habillé de son habituel costume à l'ancienne. Ianto se tenait derrière eux avec un plateau de thé et des gâteaux. Elle n'avait aucune idée quant à où il avait pu trouver les gâteaux, ou le costume propre qu'il avait apparemment sortit de nulle part. Rhys était habillé comme à son habitude, en jeans et t-shirt.

Les vêtements de Gwen consistaient en une combinaison Torchwood, qui l'avait attendue quand elle avait émergé de la couche. Ianto l'avait probablement descendu pendant qu'elle se baignait. Elle avait le logo Torchwood brodé dessus, et ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'ils avaient habillé Janet et les Weevils avec quand ils l'avaient capturée… capturé… le truc.

Mais Gwen s'en fichait pas mal car ça lui allait bien, en quelque sorte, et que ce n'était pas la chemise de Ianto. Pour elle, c'était un grand progrès par rapport à ce qu'elle avait porté lorsque Rhys avait franchit la porte. Ou plutôt pas porté en ce cas là.

"Et voilà la femme du jour!" l'accueillit Rhys avec un sourire. Il se leva et l'embrassa, vite et sur les lèvres. Gwen manqua le coup d'œil passé entre Jack et Ianto, remarquez même si elle l'avait vu, elle n'aurait pas su en déterminer le contenu.

"Tu m'as manqué?" demanda Gwen, ne pouvant penser à autre chose à dire.

"Bien sur. Remarque Capitaine Jack et M. Jones m'ont tenu compagnie jusqu'à ce que tu montes."

Plusieurs commentaire à propos de la sorte de compagnie que Jack et Ianto pouvaient tenir, parcouru l'esprit de Gwen. Apparemment ils traversèrent aussi celui de Jack car il du plisser les lèvres pour les retenir de sourire trop largement. Gwen ne rata pas le regard qu'il échangea avec Ianto cette fois.

"Bon, je suis contente qu'ils t'aient gardé occupé." Dit-elle faiblement. Elle était sure que son visage avait à nouveau commencé à briller d'embarras. Qui plus est depuis que Jack la regardait de cette façon, ses yeux emplis d'une sorte de suffisance qui lui donnait envie de bondir par-dessus le bureau et le frapper de manière répétée. Ou l'embrasser de manière répétée. Mais elle arracha ses pensées du sujet en question, car Rhys la regardait d'un air concerné et elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne fourre son nez là-dedans. Il n'aimerait peut-être pas ce qu'il trouverait.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Rhys. Gwen tourna ses yeux vers son fiancé à nouveau.

"Oui, pardon" dit-elle "Juste un peu fatiguée."

"Bon, Jack dit que tu pouvais avoir une journée de congé, alors t'en fais pas. Je vais te ramener à la maison et te préparer quelque chose de bon, et après ça je ferais un saut au magasin de vidéo et je nous louerais quelques films."

"Parfait pour moi." Dit-elle, désespérée de trouver une excuse pour sortir de la pièce. "Laisse-moi juste retrouver mon sac à main."

Elle se glissa hors de la pièce, et aurait aimé ne pas se sentir comme si elle fuyait les hommes à l'intérieur. Elle souhaita pouvoir savoir lequel de ces hommes elle fuyait.

Son sac à main était dans la cuisine, sur la table. Il était couvert d'huile et sentait légèrement comme un mix de fast food. En fait, toute la cuisine sentait pareil. Ianto allait avoir du boulot cette fois.

L'espèce de résonateur sonique que Ianto avait mentionné plus tôt était toujours branché au four. Il était noircit et sentait les fils électriques et le métal brûlé. C'était un miracle que le four lui-même n'aie pas explosé, ou même le tuyau de gaz derrière. Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils changent pour quelque chose d'électrique.

Quand même, elle tenta d'essuyer autant d'huile qu'elle pouvait avant de farfouiller dans son sac pour s'assurer que tout était là. Il y avait une assiette d'œufs et toast posé à réchauffer sur un chauffe plat près du petit frigo, apparemment laissé là pour elle. Elle l'inspecta, mais découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas d'appétit pour le moment.

L'odeur de café derrière elle l'alerta d'une autre présence. Elle se tourna. Ianto s'appuyait contre l'arche de la porte de la cuisine, tenant deux tasses. Il lui en tendit une.

"J'ai essayé de nettoyer un peu" dit Ianto alors que Gwen prenait une gorgée. Il jeta un œil à la cuisine. "Ça peut attendre."

Gwen hocha de la tête mais était trop occupée à boire son café pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'était déjà mieux, beaucoup mieux que les œufs et toasts. C'était comme s'il lui avait apporté le nectar des dieux. Juste ce dont elle avait besoin, et juste comme elle l'aimait. Elle avala.

"Ianto, tu es un Dieu." Dit-elle avec appréciation et prit une autre gorgée.

"C'est ce que tu as dit." Répliqua Ianto, buvant à son tour.

Gwen le regarda les yeux ronds tout en tentant de garder la toux sous contrôle. Le café brûlant brûla sa gorge et son nez. Elle réussit à s'empêcher de recracher la boisson partout dans la cuisine déjà plus que sale, mais de justesse.

"Donc…" continua Ianto quand il devint apparent que Gwen n'allait pas mourir en s'étouffant sur son café. "Mardi et Jeudi en alternance, hein?"

"… Quoi?"

"C'est ce qu'on a décidé en tout cas" continua Ianto, apparemment ignorant l'expression sur le visage de Gwen. "C'est ce qui colle le mieux, mais je suis souple – comme tu le sais. Je peux faire un planning si tu veux. Je l'accrocherais dans mon bureau."

Gwen le dévisagea. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il avait accentué le "tu" dans "comme tu le sais". C'était presque sinistre. De plus, elle était vraiment confuse. Elle était sur le point de demander à propos de quoi il radotait quand un souvenir rejaillit, soudain et précis et clair comme un feu d'artifice. D'eux assis, complètement saouls, autour d'une table, discutant… Jack. L'un d'eux (et c'était peut-être bien elle) avait mentionné qu'il y avait un nombre bizarre de jours dans la semaine. L'autre avait répliqué qu'il y avait un nombre égal de nuits, et que c'était tout ce qui comptait au final. Et ensuite elle se rappela qu'elle avait Rhys et…

… Elle aurait voulu dire que c'était là que la blague s'était arrêtée, qu'elle s'était souvenue de son fiancé à travers les voiles de l'alcool et arrêté avant trop d'indécence. Mais le souvenir continuait. Elle s'était souvenue de Rhys – mais seulement car ça signifiait que, selon leur mythologique planning, Ianto finirait avec plus de nuits par semaine qu'elle. Plus de nuits. Avec Jack.

Alors Ianto lui avait proposé les alternatifs Mardi et Jeudi pour égaliser les choses. Elle avait été d'accord. Ils s'étaient serré la main, et toasté à leur décision avec la ronde suivante de verres.

Gwen regarda droit devant elle, se demandant pourquoi le souvenir ne la faisait pas se sentir coupable comme elle croyait qu'il l'aurait fait. Ianto sourit simplement. Quoi qu'il ait été sur le point de dire – si ça avait été le cas – fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Rhys et Jack.

"Nom de Dieu!!" s'exclama Rhys devant la cuisine ravagée. "Maintenant je suis un peu soulagé que tu ne sois pas rentrée à la maison hier soir." Dit-il "Je ne pense pas que notre petite cuisine aurait survécu à ça."

"C'est le problème avec les technologies alien." Dit Jack. Il ne quitta pas Gwen des yeux. "Ça ne marche jamais vraiment comme on l'avait espéré."

De quoi parlait-il maintenant? Même Rhys semblait penser qu'il y avait de la connivence dans l'air. Gwen espéra seulement que quelqu'un la mette sur la voie.

"Bon, on devrait y aller" dit Gwen, essayant de penser à un moyen de faire sortir Rhys de là avant que Jack ou Ianto ne disent quelque chose qui puisse être mal interprété. "Je vous verrais demain les gars."

"En assumant que ce ne soit pas encore la fin du monde" répliqua Jack.

Elle du le pousser légèrement pour sortir de la cuisine. Il sentait le savon et la virilité. Le parfum ramena les souvenirs du matin, clairs et nets. Le doux et chaud poids auquel elle s'était éveillée, le doux sourire sous les brillants yeux bleu, même avec le choc et le mal de crâne. Elle se sentit déjà le voulant à nouveau. Et elle secoua la tête, choquée par l'audace de ses propres pensées. Elle ne devrait pas penser à d'autres hommes – spécialement en la présence de son fiancé.

Quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit cependant, et elle fit une pause dans l'arche de la porte.

"Quelqu'un a vu Tosh et Owen ce matin?" demanda-t-elle.

Jack et Ianto échangèrent un regard pale et malade et tournèrent à nouveau vers Gwen. Comme un seul homme, ils bondirent hors de la cuisine, poussant Gwen et Rhys dans leur hâte de sortir. Gwen était à leurs talons, laissant Rhys debout dans la cuisine ravagée, l'air très confus.

Jack battit Ianto au placard et Gwen était juste après lui. Jack poussa les verrous et ouvrit la porte violemment., et ils jetèrent tous un œil à l'intérieur alors que Rhys arrivait pour savoir la raison de tout ce tin touin. Gwen était inquiète qu'ils ne trouvent Tosh et Owen morts, ou juste l'un d'entre eux si l'autre en avait eu assez, ou … quelque chose. Certainement pas ce qu'elle vit.

Blottis dans un coin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se trouvaient Tosh et Owen.

Ils étaient endormis, pour le moment. Jack, Ianto et Gwen soupirèrent de soulagement, alors que Rhys demandait ce qu'il se passait. Jack sortit un appareil photo de l'une de ses poches et pris quelques photos. Il se retourna, seulement pour trouver Ianto et Gwen en train de le dévisager.

"C'est mignon" dit-il, un peu défensif. Il remit l'appareil dans sa poche. "De plus ce truc c'est révélé bien utile récemment."

Il ferma la porte du placard à nouveau, mais cette fois pas entièrement, et pas verrouillée. Tosh et Owen émergeraient bien assez tôt. Owen allait probablement taper une crise, mais Jack avait toujours le bel espoir qu'Owen et Tosh aient résolu leur gaucherie mutuelle.

"De quoi d'autre avez-vous pris des photos, Monsieur?" demanda Ianto, sa voix faussement légère, le niveau de curiosité délibérément étouffé pour garder Rhys de penser qu'autre chose que des photos de gens bourrés ne soit arrivé la nuit passée.

"Oh, tu sais. Des trucs."

"C'est marrant, je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre des photos auparavant." Dit Gwen, se demandant simplement qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'autre sur cette carte mémoire. Elle partagea un bref regard avec Ianto. Il hocha imperceptiblement de la tête. Il trouverait. Un des nombreux bénéfices de travailler avec quelqu'un, d'être le membre alpha quand le vrai alpha était partit – subtils signaux comme ceux-ci étaient plus qu'utiles.

"Tu devrais faire plus attention." Répliqua Jack d'un air hautin, ignorant son propre conseil car il n'avait pas remarqué l'échange silencieux entre Gwen et Ianto. "Bon, tout le monde est en congé aujourd'hui – sauf moi, et à moins de fin du monde. Donc je suggère que vous utilisiez ce temps pour vous reposer." Dit-il, dédaigneux. Il pointa du pouce la porte crénelée. "Rentrez chez vous. Tous les deux. C'est un ordre."

"A vos ordres" murmura Gwen, lui donnant un regard long et dur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et tenta d'ignorer les parfums mélangés de savon et d'homme propre. Et elle passa son bras autour de celui de Rhys, le tourna et l'accompagna hors du Hub.


	5. 5 Pensifs

**CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! Auteur: Super Spazz Attack je ne fait que traduire!! :D**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ^^ **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le reste de l'après-midi ainsi que la soirée se passèrent sans anicroches – pour Gwen en tout cas. Rhys, fidèle à sa parole, la ramena à la maison, lui prépara quelque chose de bon à manger et ensuite s'éclipsa pour louer quelques films. La joyeuse paire passa la soirée à regarder des comédies et de mauvais films d'extraterrestres (une distinction sans différence, dans la plupart des cas), à manger du pop-corn et rigoler. Rhys eut le tact de ne pas demander à Gwen pourquoi elle était ressortie se prendre une murge la veille, même s'il en avait vraiment envie.

Sa seule tentative à soutirer les potins du boulot avait été émettre des hypothèses quand à la relation de Jack et Ianto, mais Gwen n'avait pas mordu à l'appât.

"Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ce sont leurs affaires." Avait répondu Gwen avec un haussement d'épaules. Et ce, même si le souvenir du matin était toujours frais dans son esprit, et même si elle était effectivement un peu tentée de voir ce que Ianto avait inventé en terme de planning. Elle devait garder ses réactions neutres – non seulement pour éviter suspicion du coté de Rhys, mais parce que si elle considérait quitter Jack et Ianto comme elle savait qu'elle aurait du, elle sentait la jalousie percer son cœur.

Plus tard, après que Rhys et elle ne soient allés se coucher, et après que la respiration de Rhys ne se soit approfondie et égalisée, Gwen resta allongée, y repensant.

Elle se souvenait en grande partie de la conversation déliée par l'alcool qu'elle avait eue avec Ianto la nuit précédente. Elle avait essayé d'articuler, avant d'être trop saoule, l'étrange jalousie qu'elle ressentait concernant leur boss. Elle ne le voulait pas pour elle toute seule. Quelque part l'idée semblait anormale. De la même façon, l'idée de Ianto ayant Jack pour lui tout seul semblait tout aussi bizarre. Alors la seule solution était de partager. Ianto avait été d'accord.

Et c'était cette réalisation, formulée dans la logique floue de quelqu'un ayant trop bu, qui choqua Gwen. Ça ne la dérangeait pas autant que ça aurait du – autant qu'elle aurait aimé. C'était supposé la déranger. Par tous les préceptes de sa culture, sa civilisation, c'était une erreur. Un homme pour une femme. Et oui, cela voulait aussi dire un homme pour un homme, ou une femme pour une femme; c'était le principe d'exclusivité qui restait le même. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé de partager Rhys, elle l'aurait égorgé dans la seconde.

Par contre, cependant… avec Jack… les règles ne comptaient pas.

Et ça, pensa-t-elle, allongée dans le noir, c'était le point crucial. Les règles ne s'appliquaient pas à son patron.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il menait une organisation qui était, de nature, en dehors de toutes lois. Il pouvait lui dire de s'accrocher à sa vie normale, de ne rien laisser à la dérive, et dans le même regard la supplier de revenir vers lui, d'oublier le reste du monde et de s'abandonner… ok… maintenant elle prenait ses rêves pour une réalité. Le fait était que le Capitaine Jack Harkness était la vraie incarnation du pirate.

D'où venait donc cette image? Gwen n'aurait jamais pensé que son cerveau était du genre à balancer des métaphores de la sorte. C'était probablement la faute du compas, réalisa-t-elle. Il y avait un sentiment de pirate l'entourant, comme s'il transportait le toucher d'un esbroufeur rouge mort depuis longtemps. Ça avait du déteindre sur elle.

Un pirate… une image étrange pour Jack. Au hasard, ce n'aurait pas été celle qu'elle aurait choisie. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle réalisa que ça collait. Jack n'était pas un vrai pirate. Pas un de ces rats incrusté de maladie, sale, violant, pillant et détruisant simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. Non…

Jack était l'autre sorte. La sorte qui donnait grâce aux livres de romance. La sorte qui portait des braies noires et des chemises blanches flottantes de poète, à moitié défaites – ou plutôt, un manteau de la RAF des années 1940, ce qui avait le même effet. Jack était la sorte qui faisait les femmes se pâmer et les hommes envieux d'être un pirate; l'idéal, l'image, l'archétype. L'inspiration de loyauté pour ses camarades. Le soupçon de danger et la promesse de protection. Quelqu'un qui avait l'air beau en brandissant une épée et disant "A la mort" dans les règles, mais toujours suivant le chemin de la vérité car c'était ce qui le positionnait au-dessus des 'vrais' pirates.

Il était libre. Ça plus qu'autre chose, intoxiquait et attirait Gwen.

Le fait qu'il puisse transpirer le sexe en enlevant seulement son chapeau et aie la plus belle paire d'yeux bleus qu'elle eut jamais vu était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Elle roula sur le coté et soupira. Ça ne la menait nulle part. Et les ronflements de Rhys ne faisaient rien pour sa santé mentale. Elle se leva.

Le living-room était silencieux. Elle s'étira sur le canapé, et attendit pour la théière de bouillir. La lumière de la lampe fit étinceler le diamant à son doigt, et elle le fixa des yeux.

Elle avait été assise à cet endroit exact quand elle avait dit à Rhys à propos d'Owen – et l'avait drogué juste après. Elle s'était juré, après que Rhys ne se soit évanoui (sans lui donner l'absolution qu'elle avait tant désirée) qu'elle ne le blesserait plus jamais ainsi. Et, pour le moment, elle avait réussi.

Excepté qu'à présent elle contemplait sérieusement l'idée de mettre le planning de Ianto en service. Maintenant que Rhys savait ce qu'elle faisait, savait où elle allait tous les jours, savait les dangers auxquels elle faisait face, et où elle serait enterrée si elle mourrait, et ce qui arriverait à ses affaires… maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle avait pensé vouloir… ce satané compas avait du débarquer et lui montrer ce qu'elle voulait réellement.

Elle repensa au matin, avant que le mal de crâne et la nausée n'entrent dans la danse. Elle repensa à la nuit précédente, à Jack apparaissant à leur table à Cachu Iar, et l'accélération de son cœur quand il s'était glissé dans le box à coté d'elle, le support inébranlable qu'il avait offert sur la route du retour au Hub. Elle repensa au jour prêt de l'entrepôt, quand il l'avait plaquée contre le mur, et le jour ou il lui avait appris à tirer. Comment le simple frôlement de ses doigts l'étourdissait d'anticipation. Elle repensa à son premier jour, quand elle l'avait embrassé pour le remercier de l'avoir aidée à sauver la vie d'une fille. Elle pensa à comment elle voulait apprendre à le connaître, à lui tenir compagnie, le faire rire et sourire. Il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules semblait-il, et elle voulait le porter pour lui.

Alors qu'elle pensait à ces choses là, et à d'autres, elle commença à trembler alors que la lumière se fit dans sa tête:

Elle était amoureuse. Du Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Elle n'eut qu'un court instant pour se réjouir de ces sentiments nouvellement découverts, que la culpabilité tordit son estomac en un sac de nœuds. Le sentiment était si fort qu'elle se retrouva titubante et courant vers la salle de bain pour s'effondrer sur l'autel de porcelaine. Mais elle ne fit pas son offrande. Au lieu de quoi, elle se roula en boule sur le sol et essaya que la pièce s'arrête de tourner tout en tentant d'y voir plus clair.

Owen avait été … en colère.

C'était le mot le plus simple que Jack pouvait utiliser pour décrire la crise d'hystérie qu'Owen avait eu en trouvant Jack cet après-midi là.

Il avait juré. Il avait crié. Il avait tapé du pied par terre. Il avait jeté des choses. Et quand il s'était enfin calmé, Owen s'était effondré dans une chaise, avait mis sa tête entre ses mains et poussé le lourd soupir de quelqu'un avec trop de choses en tête.

Tosh était juste rentrée chez elle, l'air furtive et prudente, comme si elle avait un secret. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne à lui cacher des secrets, pensa Jack. La pire menteuse de l'univers. Le langage de son corps la trahissait à chaque fois. En ce cas-là, cependant, Jack était plutôt certain de ce qu'était le secret.

"Je suppose que je devrais te remercier" dit Owen avec réticence, une bonne demi heure après qu'il aie fini son petit caprice.

"Pour quoi?" demanda Jack.

Owen sourit pour toute réponse et se leva. Il ramassa ses affaires et partit sans un regard derrière lui.

Jack sourit à lui-même. Peut-être qu'Owen avait finalement réalisé à quel point Tosh en pinçait pour lui, avait réalisé quel genre d'abruti il pouvait être envers elle. En tout état de cause, ces deux-là avaient surmonté leur malaise et Jack avait les photos pour le prouver.

Il se retira dans son bureau, tout en sortant le fin appareil photo de sa poche. C'était un appareil normal, avec une capacité de mémoire normale. Il souhaita presque qu'il aie un genre de gadget alien, qu'il enregistre plus que de simple événements ou images. Mais non… ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'appareil photo comme ça qui puisse tenir dans une poche.

Et celui qu'ils avaient trouvé était verrouillé en sûreté en bas dans les archives car il avait tendance à émaner de bénignes radiation – et à prendre des photos de choses n'étant pas encore arrivées. Ça pouvait entraîner tout un panel de maux de crâne.

Non, cette caméra devait être connectée à son ordinateur "à l'ancienne", via un câble USB. Il fit ça, pensant que puisqu'il avait le Hub pour lui tout seul, c'était le moment parfait pour voir quel genre de photos hideusement embarrassantes se révéleraient de la nuit précédente. Et là, il fronça les sourcils.

Il n'y avait pas de photos. En fait, la camera lui annonçait qu'il n'y avait même pas de carte mémoire. Les yeux de Jack se plissèrent.

"Ianto" souffla-t-il. Le petit bâtard était rusé.

Ce 'petit bâtard' était rentré chez lui plutôt content de soi. Non seulement il avait réussi à échapper à l'horrible nettoyage de la cuisine de Torchwood, mais il avait aussi évité l'inévitable caprice d'Owen. Et pick-pocketé la carte mémoire de l'appareil de Jack avec succès sans que Jack ne le remarque. Ça avait demandé à la fois une distraction et beaucoup de dextérité.

Heureusement, Ianto avait été capable de fournir à la fois la distraction et la légèreté de main nécessaire pour piquer la carte. Même si distraire Jack avait définitivement été la partie la plus difficile. Jack avait besoin de beaucoup de distraction avant qu'il n'oublie de garder ses poches. Ça aurait été mieux si Gwen avait pu rester et aider, mais elle avait du partir avec Rhys.

Enfin… Ianto avait été capable de gérer au final.

Ce matin n'avait pas vraiment été inattendu. Vrai, il avait eu un petit choc, se réveillant près de Gwen. Il s'était en fait attendu à Jack, mais Gwen était quelque chose… d'autre. Pas un mauvais quelque chose d'autre, juste… différent. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait … prête à le faire.

Mais bon, quand il y pensait, le regard sur son visage quand Jack l'avait aidé à enlever sa chemise et à enfiler celle de Ianto aurait probablement lui donner un indice sur la possible fin de soirée.

Il se demanda si elle se souvenait de cette partie de la soirée. Lui oui. Et il savait que Jack aussi. Jack y avait fait allusion quand ils étaient dans la douche. Sérieux – Jack avait probablement des photos.

De plus, les enregistrements vidéo du Hub pris la veille s'étaient mystérieusement volatilisés du disque dur. Ianto se demanda si ça valait le coup de parier dix livres avec quelqu'un quand à où ils étaient partis. Gwen lui aurait probablement dit qu'elle n'était pas une bonne poire, et qu'il aurait probablement mieux fait de lui donner simplement l'argent pour quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être qu'Owen pouvait être persuadé…

Alors que Ianto cherchait dans sa poche pour les clefs de son appartement, ses doigts effleurèrent la carte mémoire qu'il avait sortit de l'appareil de Jack. Il allait être vexé quand il tenterait de décharger les photos et découvrirait qu'elles n'étaient pas là, mais Ianto se figura qu'il avait un peu de temps avant que Jack n'apparaisse sur son pas de porte pour la récupérer.

Assez de temps pour lui permettre de les sauvegarder sur son disque dur et d'en envoyer des copies à Gwen, en tout cas.

La carte mémoire était charitablement vide de tout ce qui s'était passé avant l'arrivée de Jack au Cachu Iar. Ianto aurait été mortifié s'il avait trouvé une planque de photos appartenant à Jack – ça aurait presque été comme lire son journal intime. Ce qui n'aurait été que juste, pensa Ianto, si on considérait que Jack avait lu son journal et avait fait cette stupide remarque à propos des mètres rubans.

Les mètres ruban ne pouvait mentir – mais les mains qui les tenaient, oui.

Quand même, et ce même si la carte mémoire prouvait que Jack n'avait pas fait quelques clichés volés avant d'annoncer sa présence dans le bar, ça prouvait aussi qu'il avait documenté tout ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils soient retournés au Hub, y compris plusieurs incidents comprenant un coquetier, que Ianto avait espéré perdus à la postérité.

Il y avait quelques photos branlantes (prises par Gwen apparemment) de Jack et Ianto installant le résonateur sonique, et il y en avait une exceptionnellement floue– après que Ianto l'aie observée pendant cinq bonnes minutes – qui était du torse nu de Jack (il aurait reconnu cette tache de naissance au-dessus de sa hanche n'importe où). Et il y en avait une que Ianto avait prise lui-même apparemment, puisque Jack et Gwen étaient tous deux dessus et pas lui, et Jack et Gwen étaient…

Les sourcils de Ianto se levèrent.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ça. Mais ça expliquait certainement pourquoi Jack n'avait pas eu de vêtements ce matin.

Le geignement strident de la théière fut ce qui sortit Gwen de sa rêverie. Elle tituba dans la cuisine pour l'enlever du feu avant qu'elle ne réveille Rhys. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était qu'il se réveille pour la voir ainsi, culpabilité toujours pleinement écrite sur son visage.

Elle ajouta une dose généreuse d'Irish cream dans son café instantané, pour calmer ses nerfs.

Elle ne voulait pas blesser Rhys. Il méritait mieux que ça. Il n'était pas un genre de vilain à vaincre, ou un ennemi à assassiner – s'il l'était, ça l'aurait faite sentir beaucoup mieux. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il était son fiancé. Il l'aimait.

Et elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était … c'était qu'elle était folle.

Elle était éperdument amoureuse avec un homme qui, de par sa nature profonde, n'appartiendrais jamais à elle seule. Et ça lui allait bien.

Elle était aimée pas un homme merveilleux qui, de par sa nature profonde, resterait à ses cotés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux vieux et gris, couverts de rides et de taches brunes. Et ça la terrifiait au plus haut point.

Elle était prête à abandonner une vie entière avec Rhys pour Jack et , qui plus est, était prête à partager Jack. Avec un autre homme.

Elle était folle. Complètement timbrée. Une vraie dingue.

Comme pouvait-on décider quelque chose comme ça? Comment pouvait-on décider d'abandonner une relation sure et confortable avec un homme comme Rhys pour le monde dangereux et incertain de Jack Harkness? En particulier quand il était clair qu'une telle décision blesserait un des hommes les plus doux qu'elle connaisse? Et en particulier quand Jack avait été celui qui lui avait dit de s'accrocher à cette vie aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait?

Qu'arriverait-il quand elle vieillirait et pas Jack? La laisserait-elle – et Ianto – quand les signes de leur mortalité commenceraient à apparaître? Est-ce que Ianto et elle finiraient comme Estelle, avec seulement leur mémoires et la visite occasionnelle de Jack pour les pousser à continuer alors qu'il resterait à tout jamais jeune?

Elle prit une autre gorgée de son café arrosé, souhaitant que la chaleur de la boisson brûle ses pensées noires. Ça sembla marcher. Jusqu'à un certain degré en tout cas. Pour que ses pensées ne s'en aille complètement, elle aurait du faire face ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, et ensuite accepter ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle réalisa qu'elle avait besoin de s'admettre ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu admettre:

Qu'elle s'en fichait bien si elle était folle ou pas. Que même si ce n'était que pour un an, ou un mois, ou une semaine, ou un jour, même si ce n'était que pour un instant… si ça signifiant qu'elle pouvait être avec Jack sous une forme quelconque…

Son portable bippa, signal qu'elle avait reçu un message. Sa rêverie fut oubliée pour le moment, face à une excuse potentielle de sortir de l'appartement. Elle ignora la vitesse avec laquelle son esprit changea le fil de ses pensées, comme si son inconscient travaillait à dériver complètement ces pensées interdites.

Elle espéra que le message venait de Torchwood, que c'était signe qu'un nouveau cas était ouvert, une nouvelle chasse commencée. Au pire, elle pouvait toujours utiliser le cas pour la distraire de ses pensées, pour repousser l'inévitable moment où elle devrait dire à Rhys que son cœur s'était égaré.

Elle sortit le portable de son sac à main et vérifia les messages. Ils étaient de plus tôt cet après-midi, envoyés quelques heures après qu'elle aie quitté le Hub.

C'était de la part de Ianto. Une photo y était attachée.

Gwen la fixa des yeux.

C'était donc pour ça que Jack n'avait pas porté de vêtements…


	6. 6 Explosion

**CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! Auteur: Super Spazz Attack je ne fait que traduire!! :D**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ^^**

* * *

La photo était gravée à l'intérieur des paupières de Gwen. L'image. De Jack et elle.

Elle était certaine que, si quelqu'un devait scanner ses rétines, l'image serait scannée elle aussi et exposée au yeux du monde entier.

Pas bon. En particulier parce que cela signifiait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle regarderait Jack – ou Ianto – elle devrait empêcher ses joues de d'emmagasiner assez de chaleur pour alimenter la fusion du soleil pour les cinq cent prochaines années.

Rhys l'avait trouvée dans le living-room peu de temps après qu'elle ait reçu le message. Il l'avait surprise assez violemment, absorbée qu'elle était dans ses pensées, et elle avait du imaginer une excuse quand à pourquoi elle avait reçu un message de Torchwood.

"Juste une alerte automatique" avait-elle dit alors "Pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

Mais le goût du mensonge était fort dans sa bouche, et elle était sure que Rhys s'en rendrait compte. Surtout vu qu'elle avait eu l'air coupable quand il avait jeté un œil en direction de son portable. Et plus particulièrement parce que les pensées qui l'avaient gardées éveillée rebondissaient à présent contre l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle du se forcer à arrêter de comparer consciemment Rhys et Jack. Gwen savait que ce n'était pas juste. Et elle était terrifiée que, peu importe à quel point elle tentait de l'éviter, l'idée que Jack était un meilleur homme serait écrit en évidence sur son visage et que Rhys s'en rendrait compte.

Mais à cet instant elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de suivre Rhys au lit à nouveau et d'essayer de dormir un peu. La photo devrait attendre – pour le moment.

De se dire ça n'aida pas ses rêves non plus. Ils finirent par être… plutôt explicites.

Gwen avait décidé d'effacer la photo dès qu'elle aurait été au travail, mais Jack l'avait accueillie avec l'habituel bonjour, bruyant et exubérant, et l'avait rapidement distraite en parlant de réorganiser le système de fichage des archive puisque le rift était si peu actif. Gwen ne voyait pas de problème avec le système actuel, surtout qu'elle avait enfin réussi à piger comment lire les nombres des catégories, qui étaient tous plusieurs chiffres de long, et dont certains n'étaient même pas dans un langage basé sur le Terrien.

A présent, Jack parlait de mettre en œuvre le Système Décimal Dewey, ce qui signifiait que Gwen allait devoir apprendre comment ça fonctionnait, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais compris. Le système actuel incluait des choses telles que la date à laquelle l'objet avait été trouvé, les cordonnées (en format x, y, z) où il l'avait été, un groupe de lettres indiquant une description basique de toute situation résultant de la découverte de l'objet, à qui et s'il était associé à un quelconque événement inexpliqué arrivé dans le monde normal au-dessus d'eux.

Apparemment Jack voulait remplacer ça par le Système Décimal Dewey. Et il voulait qu'elle commence aujourd'hui. Avec Ianto.

Il mijotait quelque chose. Gwen le savait. Personne sain d'esprit ne reconstruirait complètement un système d'archivage parfaitement fonctionnel, encore moins quand il y avait tant à réorganiser. Pas s'il existait un autre motif.

Ianto semblait aussi flairer le coup monté dans les actions de Jack, puisqu'il avait partagé avec Gwen des regards entendus toute la matinée. Mais il ne semblait pas enclin à se disputer avec Jack là dessus. En fait, Ianto avait l'air incapable de rencontrer les yeux de Jack et aurait probablement passé la journée caché dans l'office de tourisme à l'étage si Jack ne l'avait pas assigné aux archives avec Gwen.

Elle se demandait aussi ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal. Même si Jack préparait quelque chose, Tosh aurait été un meilleur choix pour travailler aux archives, puisqu'elle semblait apprécier de se repaître de données plus que Gwen… mais Jack n'avait pas assigné le job à Tosh, il lui avait assigné à elle. Pas de doute que Gwen et Ianto entreraient dans une conversation à propos de leur nuit de débauche alcoolisée et partageraient quelques secrets que Jack glanerait après coup grâce aux cameras de sécurité pour les utiliser contre eux ensuite.

Mais malgré son appréhension de la situation, le travail avec Ianto se fit en souplesse. C'était parce que Ianto savait déjà comment utiliser le Système Décimal Dewey, et donc effectuait la plupart des conversions pendant que Gwen récupérait les nouvelles impressions des listes du catalogue, et les artefacts nécessitant d'un changement d'étiquette.

C'était calme, en bas aux archives. Le même silence que l'on peut trouver dans une vieille bibliothèque. Certains des artefacts alien avaient été ici depuis l'origine de Torchwood 3. En soit, ça ne donnait pas une très bonne idée de leur âge – comment cela aurait-il pu quand ils vivaient dans une ville où les "maisons neuves" étaient celles qui avaient été battis quelques deux cent ans plus tôt? Mais même, sachant que certaines de ces choses avaient étés dans leurs boîtes depuis plus d'un siècle était un peu impressionnant. Particulièrement parce qu'il y en avait tant.

"Je pensait que le Système Décimal Dewey était seulement utilisé en bibliothèques? " dit Gwen. Ianto leva les yeux de là où il attendait que sortent les premières impressions d'artefacts nécessitant une classification.

"En fait, c'est un système qui s'adapte assez bien." Dit Ianto "Il a enduré vingt-deux révisions majeures depuis sa création en 1876 et, puisque chacune des dix classes est subdivisées en une autre dizaine, et ainsi de suite, c'est hiérarchique à l'infini. "

"Fascinant" dit Gwen avec une grimace, prenant la liasse de papiers des mains de Ianto. Elle y jeta un œil. "On dirait qu'on va voir besoin de ces catégories hiérarchiques à l'infini." murmura-t-elle "Cette liste est énorme."

"Et c'est juste les deux cent premiers artefacts."

Gwen soupira. Elle commença à ramener le premier artefact pour sa classification. Heureusement, il était près de l'entrée de la massive chambre qu'était les Archives. Un silence efficace s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se mettaient au travail.

"Et donc, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas demander à Tosh d'écrire un programme qui ferait ça pour nous? " demanda Gwen après une heure. Elle avait commencé à s'agacer à l'idée d'avoir à rester là plus longtemps, à faire un travail qui n'avait de toute façon probablement pas besoin d'être fait, et tout ça sur un simple coup de tête de Jack.

"Je suis pas sûr." Répondit Ianto. Il attrapa un bout de papier et gribouilla quelque chose dessus. Il lui passa.

'Jack dit qu'on devrait apprendre à mieux se connaître' disait le mot.

Gwen l'observa. Elle attrapa un stylo à son tour, pensant que ça lui rappelait toutes ces fois au lycée où sa meilleure amie et elle s'étaient passé des petits mots. Elles pouvaient faire toute une conversation comme ça, parfois elles avaient du mal à retenir les fous rires. Cependant ça n'avait pas l'air de ce genre de mot, mais plus une façon d'empêcher Jack d'entendre ce que Ianto avait à dire. Gwen était juste surprise qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt.

'C'est sa façon de dire que ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit va arriver plus souvent?' écrit-elle en retour.

'Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Est-ce que tu le voudrais?'

Gwen sentit son visage virer au rouge à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas s'amener à répondre. Elle regarda alentour pour se distraire.

"A quoi sert ce truc?" demanda-t-elle au hasard, tenant ce qui ressemblait à une simple boîte de métal. Il y avait trois dépression de chaque côté, espacées régulièrement pour passer un doigt, ou quoique l'inventeur original ait eut sur ses mains potentielles. A part ça, c'était banal. Le métal n'avait même pas de dessins tourbillonnants, ou de lumières clignotantes, ou une quelconque indication externe de sa fonction. Ianto l'avait sortit de la chambre forte pour écrire de nouvelles désignations de catégorie sur son étiquette d'identification. C'était seulement le cinquième artefact qu'ils avaient fait en une heure, ou plus depuis qu'ils étaient descendus aux archives.

Elle ajusta ses doigts dans les creux sur les deux côtés.

"Non, ne…" commença Ianto.

Il y eut un flash de non-lumière. C'était très étrange à décrire, mais c'était la seule façon que Gwen trouva. La non-lumière la laissa étourdie et l'instant d'après, Jack lui arrachait la boîte des mains et avait l'air très inquiet.

"Gwen? Gwen, regarde-moi."

Elle cligna des yeux lentement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda-t-elle, regardant alentour. Elle avait un mal de tête terrible, assis derrière ses yeux.

"Un appareil photo qui prend des clichés de choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées." Dit Jack. "Owen va devoir te faire une piqûre anti radiation. Et tu devrais aller t'allonger. Ianto aussi. " ajouta-t-il, laissant Gwen pour aller jeter un œil sur Ianto. Il était toujours assis à la table, un stylo dans une main, l'autre levée pour arrêter Gwen de faire quoiqu'elle aie fait.

"Ianto? Ianto!" Jack claqua ses doigts devant le visage de Ianto. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Ianto.

"Gwen a déclenché le tempographe." Dit Jack pour toute explication. "C'est pas vrai. Où est le doc quand on en a besoin? "

"Owen?" demanda Gwen, son esprits toujours en train d'essayer de rattraper le cours des événements.

"Tosh et lui sont sortis chercher le déjeuner pour tout le monde, puisque le four est hors service. C'est moi qui offre." Ajouta-t-il "Allez, je vais vous aider à remonter."

Pour la deuxième fois en autant de jours, Gwen se retrouva soutenue par Jack, maintenue près de lui avec une main pendant que l'autre était fermement drapée autour de Ianto. Elle se demanda si ça allait devenir une habitude.

Après que Jack ait installé Ianto et Gwen dans l'infirmerie – sans toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'il aurait pu faire, face à une telle situation, pensa-t-il tristement, du genre les mettre au lit, mais ils étaient tous deux trop stone pour jouer le jeu – il retourna aux archives pour ranger le tempographe. Il reconnu que, peut-être, mettre Gwen aux archives avait peut-être été la mauvaise décision. Non pas parce que Gwen ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule, mais parce qu'elle avait une salle manie de trouver le seul bouton qu'elle ne devait surtout pas presser et de le presser. En toute innocence, bien évidemment. Mais tout de même – on aurait pensé qu'après avoir travaillé pour Torchwood depuis près d'un an, Gwen aurait développé un sens de la curiosité plus prudent que celui qu'elle avait à présent.

L'appareil photo qui pouvait photographier les choses n'étant pas encore arrivées, appelée le tempographe dans une tentative de fusionner deux mots Grecs et/ou Latins ensemble pour obtenir un nom pseudo-scientifique, se tenait sur la table là où Jack l'avait laissé. Une petite fente, mince et oblongue était apparue sur le dessus, et un morceau de papier en sortait. Une image apparaissait lentement sur le papier.

Jack sortit délicatement le papier de l'ouverture. Elle se referma, et il ne resta aucun signe qu'elle eut jamais existé, si ce n'était la photo dans la main de Jack. L'image ne s'était pas totalement formée, et consistait principalement du visage étonné de Gwen et de Ianto derrière elle, main levée et au milieu d'un mot quand l'appareil s'était déclenché. Jack savait que le reste de l'image n'était pas encore formé, que l'instant figé des futurs possibles ne s'était pas encore réalisé.

Grimaçant à la photo – il n'approuvait pas le fait de pouvoir voir le futur, car une telle connaissance avait tendance à rendre les gens stupides – il remit le tempographe dans sa boîte et le porta le long du couloir jusqu'à se propre petite chambre forte. La photo, il la ramena à l'étage avec lui. Il laissa les notes de Ianto et les impressions sur la table.

Lorsque Jack rejoignit la portion principale du Hub, Tosh et Owen étaient de retour. Ils tenaient des sacs de sandwiches et des plateaux de boissons, et se disputaient joyeusement comme un vieux couple.

"Ecoute, tout ce que je dit c'est que tu devrais sortir plus." Disait Owen. La porte se referma en roulant derrière lui.

"Oh, tu vas m'inviter alors?" Rétorqua Tosh.

"Owen, j'ai besoin de toi." Dit Jack brusquement, interrompant quoi que Owen aie été sur le point de dire. C'était contraire aux efforts de Jack pour mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de ces deux-là, mais il avait besoin de la qualité officielle d'Owen. "Gwen a déclenché le tempograph."

"Nom de Dieu." Murmura Owen. "Station médicale?"

"Ianto et elle."

Owen posa les sacs de sandwiches sur le bureau le plus proche et sprinta vers les escaliers.

"Ils vont être ok?" demanda Tosh. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

"Juste besoin d'une piqûre et ils iront mieux d'ici une heure." Dit Jack.

"Je vais mettre la nourriture dans le frigo alors." Dit Tosh, et elle emmena dans la cuisine les boissons et sandwiches qu'Owen avaient déposés. Jack se dirigea vers son bureau.

La photo du tempographe ne finirait pas de développer avant environ une heure, alors Jack la déposa dans un tiroir et essaya de l'oublier. Il avait d'autres choses en tête. Comme l'autre photo, celle que Ianto avait envoyé à Gwen hier après-midi. Celle de lui et Gwen.

Jack était arrivé à l'appartement de Ianto peu de temps après qu'il ait envoyé la photo sur le portable de Gwen. Ianto avait un peu défiant sur le fait qu'il ait piqué la carte mémoire de Jack. Avait dit que puisque ça les concernaient Gwen et lui-même, et puisque Gwen lui en avait donné l'ordre, c'était ok de prendre la carte.

Jack ne s'était pas fatigué à faire la leçon. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait juste levé un sourcil… et Ianto avait fait une tête de chien battu, et alors Jack n'avait plus été capable d'autre chose que de soupirer et lui pardonner.

Quand même, Ianto avait été silencieux avec à-propos quand il était arrivé ce matin, et Jack avait l'avait envoyé avec Gwen aux archives pour une mission vide de sens afin qu'ils en parlent. C'était pour que Gwen puisse dire à Ianto si oui ou non elle avait effacé le message, et parce que Jack était certain que – si Gwen était perturbée à cause de la photo – elle aurait besoin de d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui savait ce qui se passait. Elle ne pourrait pas le dire à Rhys, et il y avait peu de chances qu'elle aborde le sujet avec Tosh (et certainement pas Owen). Ça laissait Jack lui-même et Ianto, et Ianto était le seul choix pratique, puisque Gwen préférerait probablement mourir que d'aborder le sujet de la photo avec la seule autre personne présente dessus.

Donc ça avait du être Ianto et Gwen qui s'étaient ramassé la mission ridicule de restructurer le système d'archivage. Jack était certain que Ianto figurerait la ruse, mais peut-être que Gwen ne se rendrait compte de rien avant qu'elle aie communiquée les informations qu'elle avait besoin de communiquer… a propos de ce que cette photo était devenue.

Les photos dans ce genre suppliaient presque qu'on les trouve. C'était en partie pourquoi Jack avait été si pressé d'aller chez Ianto après avoir réalisé que la carte mémoire avait été prise. En effet, pour commencer, le seul fait que Ianto ait lui-même pris une des photos prouvait que ce genre de cliché avait parfois sa propre volonté.

Mais Rhys n'avait pas débarqué au Hub, n'avait pas confronté Gwen, n'avait pas explosé de rage comme il avait tout droit de faire, aurait-il découvert une photo si… compromettante. Donc ça voulait dire que l'horizon était dégagé pas vrai?

Jack sortit le compas de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Son aiguille tournait nonchalamment. Il la regarda, ne pensant à rien. Ce petit instrument, pensa-t-il, avait tant de potentiel. Il pouvait réduire le temps de recherche, pouvait montrer où trouver des artefacts, pouvait leur indiquer la direction du danger. Apparemment, il fonctionnait aussi pour n'importe qui le tenant. Dans de mauvaises mains, il pouvait être un terrible problème.

Bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas entre de mauvaises mains, alors.

Mais… et cependant…

Owen réapparut de la station médicale, guidant une Gwen chancelante et un Ianto tout aussi bancal. Jack se figura que la paire devrait probablement s'allonger, mais rester éveillés et avoir quelque chose à manger leur ferait probablement du bien aussi. Tosh émergea de la cuisine et tendit leurs sandwiches à Gwen et Ianto. Gwen souriait un peu, même si Owen l'engueulait pour appuyer des boutons dont elle ignorait la fonction – une fois de plus.

Ils faisaient une belle paire, Gwen et Ianto. Même ayant l'air étourdis et malades, ou même complètement saouls, ils avaient chacun leur propre visage. Ils étaient uniques. Ils avaient leur propre personnalité, leurs propres expressions. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de la masse – et s'il l'avaient été, ils n'auraient pas travaillé pour Torchwood et Jack n'aurait pas eu le dilemme auquel il faisait face à leur propos. Ils étaient les clés jumelles de son salut. Son Cœur et son Ame, s'il voulait tourner ça poétiquement.

Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient tous deux sexy.

Il les savait éphémères, mortels. Délicats. Jack savait ça. Plus que quiconque, il savait ça. Et pourtant, il s'en fichait bien.

Le compas pouvait fonctionner sur un désir délibéré – quelque chose que vous décidiez vouloir trouver. Mais il lisait aussi vos désirs les plus profonds, et vous montrait où aller. Il pouvait vous dire où aller avant même que vous ne sachiez ce que vous vouliez vraiment. Il avait montré à Jack où aller.

Il lui disait même à présent.

Il y avait une chance que tout se passe mal. Mais Jack s'en fichait. Même si ça signifiait qu'il n'aurait qu'un seul instant dans le soleil, juste un bref moment pour se prélasser dans la lumière, il le prendrait. Egoïste, oui, puisque cette lumière viendrait à un prix affreux. Mais chaque instant en valait la peine.

Ils en valaient la peine.

Clap. Le compas se ferma. Il le mis dans sa poche, étala un sourire sincère sur son visage et marcha nonchalamment dans le Hub.

"Où est mon sandwich?" Demanda-t-il bruyamment.


	7. 7 Un Homme Dur est Bon à Trouver

**CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! Auteur: Super Spazz Attack je ne fait que traduire!! :D**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Après que leur travail aie été achevé, après que Gwen et Ianto se soient rétablis de leur exposition à ce satané tempographe, et après qu'il fut apparent que rien d'autre d'intéressant n'arriverait ce jour-là, Jack déclara qu'il allait prendre un verre, et qu'ils étaient tous invités à l'accompagner s'ils le voulaient. Ils avaient tous été d'accord; personne n'avait envie de rentrer à la maison tout de suite.

Donc, le staff de Torchwood trois – ses cinq membres – étaient réunis dans leur pub. Ils étaient assis dans un box qui était presque totalement identique à celui dans lequel Jack avait trouvé Gwen et Ianto deux nuits plus tôt, mais la plus grande différence entre les deux box était que la plupart des bouteilles vides n'appartenaient pas à Gwen et Ianto. Et il y avait une photo différente au-dessus, mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention à ça.

Jack avait volé la place au centre du demi-cercle, avec Gwen et Ianto de part et d'autre de lui, Tosh et Owen étaient à leurs places respectives, se faisant face. Ils se souriaient chaleureusement. Jack se devait d'approuver, peu importe à quel point c'était bizarre de voir Owen sourire chaleureusement à qui que ce soit.

Au milieu de la table trônait une énorme assiette de nachos avec toutes ses garnitures. Elle avait été vigoureusement entamée. Tout ce qui restait à présent était quelques chips, un peu de fromage fondu, et l'étrange piment jalapeño, avec une grosse goutte de crème.

Jack avait ses bras autour de Gwen et Ianto, et était profondément absorbé dans une histoire drôle incluant des champignons magiques et la pizza de quelqu'un d'autre, la police et – pour une raison que personne ne comprenait – un petit requin marteau. Tout le monde se tenait le ventre en riant. C'était le résultat habituel lorsque Jack commençait par sa fameuse ouverture "Est-ce que je vous ai raconté la fois ou…"

Eventuellement, l'histoire toucha à sa fin et Tosh et Owen (se situant à la fin de l'arc) partirent chercher plus de boisson.

"Alors" dit Gwen alors qu'elle achevait le dernier de ses nachos "Le Système Décimal Dewey? Vraiment?"

Jack eut la bonne grâce d'avoir l'air embarrassé.

"C'est un bon système." Dit-il sur la défensive.

"Pour les bibliothèques." Enfonça Ianto.

"Mais c'est une excuse plutôt faible." Termina Gwen à sa place.

Les yeux de Jack passèrent de l'un à l'autre et sourit de façon désarmante.

"Très bien, vous m'avez eu." Dit-il "Je voulais juste tu parles avec Ianto."

"Comme tu voulais que Tosh et Owen parlent?" le challenga Gwen.

"Ouais. Et ça a plutôt bien marché pour eux." Dit Jack. Il fit un geste vers le bar ou Tosh et Owen étaient appuyés ensemble. Leur têtes étaient proches l'une de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient voir le visage d'Owen mais celui de Tosh était éclairé d'un sourire plus brillant que le soleil; elle riait à quelque chose qu'il avait dit. La paire n'avait même pas encore attiré l'attention du barman.

"Ça aurait pu aisément se retourner contre toi." Dit Gwen.

"Ça n'a pas été le cas." Dit Jack fermement. Il libéra son bras des épaules de Gwen et draina le reste de son verre.

Gwen secoua la tête et fini son propre verre. Elle essaya d'ignorer le sentiment d'abandon du à la disparition de son contact.

"Alors de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle?" demanda-t-elle. Jack remit son bras autour de ses épaules.

"Pour commencer, de cette photo." Dit Jack, et il s'émerveilla quand à la rapidité avec laquelle le visage de Gwen tourna au rouge.

"Oh." Dit-elle.

Soudainement, Ianto trouva son verre vide exceptionnellement intéressant.

Gwen pris un profonde inspiration.

"Quoi à propos de la photo?" demanda-t-elle. Elle jeta un regard nerveux à Ianto, espérant que, peut-être, il ajouterais quelque chose qui ferait perdre à Jack le fil de la conversation. Pas de chance de ce côté là.

"Ianto te l'a envoyée." dit Jack.

"Oui, il l'a fait."

"Et?"

"Et… quoi?" contra-t-elle "Je ne l'ai montrée à personne si c'est ce qui t'inquiète."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça." Dit Jack "Je me fiche bien de qui la voit. Grosso modo. C'est à propos de toi que je m'inquiète."

"Moi?"

"Oui, toi." Répondit-il. Il se pencha plus près d'elle, assez près pour que son souffle chaud soit contre sa joue. "Je tiens à toi, Gwen."

Gwen rencontra son regard, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine. Elle était sure qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Heh, elle était sure que Ianto pouvait l'entendre, et il était assis de l'autre côté de Jack. Gwen n'était pas vraiment sure quand à quoi répondre, que ce soit à cet interrogatoire ou encore à ses sentiments. Pour être honnête, le fait qu'il tenait à elle la rendait heureuse. Très heureuse. Elle décida de le montrer.

Gwen sourit. Jack sembla quelque peu pris au dépourvu, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle débatte plutôt que de laisser tomber, mais il lui sourit immédiatement en retour.

"Merci Jack." Dit-elle. Elle leva la main et pressa la sienne.

Il resserra ses bras, amenant Gwen et Ianto plus près de lui.

"Je tiens à vous deux." Dit-il.

Avec des soupirs correspondants, Gwen et Ianto laissèrent leurs têtes aller sur les épaules de Jack, et pour un bref moment, ils se sentirent en paix.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté?" demanda Owen alors que Tosh et lui apparurent avec des expressions confuses et les bras pleins d'alcool.

Gwen et Ianto se redressèrent à l'unisson et s'éloignèrent un peu de Jack, de retour à leur places précédentes. Jack rit simplement.

"Est-ce que tu as ramené la bouteille?" blagua-t-il en une flagrante manœuvre de diversion, alors que Tosh commençait à faire passer les verres qu'elle tenait en main. Tosh et Owen échangèrent un regard rapide et haussèrent les épaules.

"Qui a commandé un Sexe Sur La Plage?" demanda Tosh, même si la réponse était évidente et assise de l'autre côté de la table, lui souriant.

"Le mien c'est le bleu." Dit Gwen. Gwen lui tendit son truc bleu de fille. Il y avait une ombrelle en papier dedans. Ianto pris un autre rhum soda, et Tosh et Owen avaient chacun une bière.

"Est-ce que je vous ai raconté la fois ou j'ai gagné le surnom de Capitain Jack Hard-ass?" _(__trad:__ Hard-ass = Cul dur)_ Demanda Jack, et avant que tout le monde aie put lui dire que oui, ils avaient déjà entendu l'histoire, il se lança dans la narration. Celle-ci contenait des gestes de la main, et il renversa presque son verre dans le dos de Ianto.

Quelques temps plus tard, Gwen et Ianto avaient Jack pour eux tout seuls. Tosh et Owen étaient partis, chacun citant une raison différente, mais chacun regardant l'autre. Tosh avait rougit, et à cause d'autre chose que de l'alcool. Gwen était relativement sure que la paire ne se séparerait pas de suite.

Gwen s'étira. Il était probablement temps qu'elle rentre chez elle aussi. Rhys se demanderais probablement où elle était. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore appelé, et se figura qu'elle devrait le faire. Dans une minute. Pour le moment (et c'était probablement l'alcool qui la faisait penser ça) elle voulait juste s'asseoir à côté de Jack un peu plus longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison. Pas encore.

"On devrait sûrement régler et sortir d'ici." dit Jack, faisant écho des pensées de Gwen. "Il y a une bonne chance pour que notre série d'activité limitée du rift se finisse. Y'a peu de chance qu'on soit aussi chanceux que ça."

"T'as raison." Dit Gwen. Elle sortit quelques billets de sa poche et les laissa sur la table pour couvrir son tiers de la note. Ianto fit de même, et Jack jeta son propre tiers plus le pourboire.

Ils se séparèrent devant le pub. Ianto et Gwen allaient couper en direction d'une des rues principales et attraper un taxi en direction de leurs appartements respectifs, et Jack s'en tenait au Hub. Gwen se trouva peu enthousiaste à l'idée de partir. Elle réalisa qu'elle essayait de trouver une excuse pour retourner au Hub avec Jack. Et Ianto aussi, si ça devait en venir là.

"Bonne nuit" dit Jack, et il les embrassa tous deux. Il descendit la rue, son long manteau tourbillonnant autour de lui. C'était une sortie superbe.

Gwen posa une main sur ses lèvrse, ses yeux écarquillés. Le baiser avait été bref et chaste. Et il avait embrassé Ianto d'abord. Mais pourtant, alors que Ianto et elle se dirigeaient vers le haut de la rue pour trouver un taxi, ce bref, chaste baiser tenait la promesse de plus de passion et de feu que…

Elle arrêta cette pensée. C'était dangereux. C'était une pensée vraie, mais quand même. Gwen avait assez de difficultés à ne pas comparer Rhys et Jack; elle était loin d'avoir besoin de plus de munitions pour ça.

La première chose que Jack fit quand il rentra au Hub fut de nourrir Myfanwy. La seconde fut de nourrir Janet. La troisième, fut d'aller à son bureau et d'ouvrir le tiroir où il avait enfourné la photo du tempographe, et de l'observer.

Elle était totalement développée.

Il n'aurait pas du la regarder, il savait ça. Voir furtivement dans le futur poussait les gens – lui inclut – à faire des choses stupides, soit dans une tentative de changer ce qu'ils avaient vu, soit pour en arriver là. Par dessus ça s'ajoutait l'idée que les choses arrivaient parce que vous les aviez vu arriver, une étrange boucle dans le temps qui lui avait donné mal au crâne même quand il avait fait partie de l'Agence Temporelle.

Mais à cet instant, il se fichait bien de tout ça. Il voulait savoir ce que l'image montrait.

L'image dominante était toujours celle du visage étonné de Gwen. Jack sourit; elle était tellement mignonne quand elle était surprise. Derrière elle se trouvait Ianto, attrapé dans l'action de dire à Gwen de poser le tempographe. Le reste de la pièce où ils étaient assis était couvert d'images plus petites, des ramifications d'images allant des plus grandes aux plus petites, comme fractionnées. Les futurs possibles.

Il fouilla dans son tiroir pour une loupe.

En haut à droite, une Gwen très enceinte souriait à quelqu'un, mais Jack ne pouvait pas voir qui. Partant en spirale, une myriade d'images en découlaient, beaucoup d'entre elles trop petites pour les voir, mais la plupart incluant des bébés.

En haut à gauche se trouvaient Gwen et Ianto. En train de s'embrasser. Pendant qu'il regardait.

Les sourcils de Jack sursautèrent et menacèrent de dresser le camp dans ses cheveux et de ne pas en redescendre. Lui qui avait pensé que c'était chose impossible, seulement adéquate pour nourrir ses fantasmes quand il était seul dans le Hub, et s'ennuyant extrêmement.

"Intéressant." Murmura-t-il. Il fixa l'image pendant un bon bout de temps avant de réussir à se libérer de son emprise et regarder la spirale en découlant. Ils étaient tous les trois dans ces images, riant, se battant (contre des aliens et les uns contre les autres), ayant une vie domestique – ensemble. Un futur heureux dans l'ensemble, semblait-il. Jack contempla ce coin un moment, un peu heureux que ce soit un futur possible, mais sachant que la chance était très très mince qu'il ne se produise un jour. Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers la troisième image.

C'était dans le coin en bas à gauche de la photo principale. Rhys. Il avait l'air heureux. Il était assis dans un bar, à côté d'une rousse avec des yeux verts (elle souriait aussi). Ils portaient un toast à quelque chose. Immédiatement à coté se trouvaient d'autres images plus petites, toutes de Rhys et de cette rousse. Sur certaines ils s'embrassaient, sur d'autres ils étaient juste assis là. Et dans une, presque trop petite pour bien voir, ils se tenaient devant l'autel.

Jack se balança en arrière dans sa chaise, et mis ses mains derrière sa tête.

C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle les gens ne devaient pas voir le futur, songea-t-il. Parce que maintenant il voulait sortir et trouver cette rousse et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, influencer les événements pour que Rhys et elle se rencontrent. Quelque chose lui venant en tête, Jack se redressa, scannant la photo devant ses yeux. C'était comme jouer "Où est Charlie" avec un kaléidoscope. Eventuellement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, planqué tout en bas du coin droit, si petit que c'était presque indécelable. Le mariage de Gwen et Rhys.

Il se pencha de nouveau en arrière.

Il n'avait jamais été déterminé si la taille de l'image des futurs potentiels avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la chance qu'ils avaient de porter leurs fruits. Le problème que le tempographe avait causé la dernière fois avait été tel qu'une expérimentation plus poussée n'avait pas été estimée nécessaire, et il avait été mis sous les verrous. C'était avant que Gwen ne fut recrutée.

Jack examina les images un peu plus. Il y en avait une autre, juste au-dessus du mariage de Gwen, une petite photo avec sa propre petite spirale de petites images. Jack pouvait juste distinguer Gwen, portant ce qui semblait être les même vêtements qu'elle avait au pub. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle, à un coin de rue. Ianto? Peut-être. Il avait son bras en l'air, probablement en train d'appeler un taxi. Gwen souriait.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Le fait que Gwen soit en train de sourire n'en était pas la raison. En-dessous de la plus large image se trouvait son fractionnement. Plissant les yeux, Jack pouvait à peine la distinguer.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et il laissa tomber la photo et la loupe. Il bondit hors de sa chaise. Sur le chemin, il retira son manteau du crochet si rapidement que le porte manteau bascula, atterrissant avec fracas derrière lui alors qu'il s'élançait vers la porte. Il aurait pris l'ascenseur pour gagner du temps s'il n'avait pas eu besoin du SUV.

La porte n'aurait pu rouler assez vite.

Gwen reprit conscience à l'arrière d'une voiture. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fixant d'un œil trouble les alentours alors qu'elle tentait de déterminer où elle se trouvait. Quelqu'un conduisait dans le siège avant. Elle reconnut les voix.

"Jack?"

Jack conduisait, et ne pouvait se retourner. Ianto l'observa depuis le siège avant.

"Elle est réveillée" dit-il. Il avait une petite coupure sur le front.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Gwen.

"Un braqueur banal" grogna Jack "Tous les aliens de l'univers viennent à travers notre porte à toutes heures, et tu manques de te faire poignarder pas un pauvre braqueur. Dans Cardiff!"

"Il t'as frappée sur la tête de derrière, avec la moitié d'une brique dans une chaussette," Expliqua Ianto quand la tempête fumante de Jack se fut tarie en un marmonnement "et il a essayé de me menacer avec un couteau pour que je lui donne mon portefeuille. Et Jack a débarqué."

Ianto jeta un regard à Jack, mélange d'inquiétude et soulagement colorant son expression.

"Et l'agresseur?" demanda Gwen, essayant de s'asseoir entre les cahots de la voiture. Elle abandonna au bout d'une minute, après que Jack aie fait un soudent écart, apparemment évitant une voiture qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût.

"Il n'agressera personne pendant un bon bout de temps." Dit Jack. Gwen n'avait jamais entendu une satisfaction aussi sinistre dans la voix de quelqu'un auparavant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?" demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète. Jack, quand l'humeur le prenait, pouvait livrer sa propre idée justice plus rapidement qu'un ange vengeur. Ça pouvait s'avérer gênant. Et, la partie de l'esprit de Gwen était toujours un peu éméchée lui murmura, "très sexy aussi".

"Je me suis occupé de lui." Aboya Jack "Et maintenant je m'occupe de toi. On va au Hub."

"Je pense que je vais bien." Dit Gwen, même si sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne. Pas de sang, mais il y avait un bonne chance de commotion cérébrale.

"Tu ne vas pas bien." Dit Jack, sur un ton qui ne permettait pas la discussion. Il doit vraiment être énervé, pensa Gwen. Les seuls moments où il utilisait ce ton était quand quelque chose était allé très, très mal.

"Est-ce que je ne devrais pas aller à l'hôpital plutôt?"

"On rentre au Hub. L'équipement est meilleur là-bas."

"Je pense que j'ai une commotion." Dit Gwen, pensant que peut-être ça convaincrait Jack, qui semblait plus que déterminé à se faufiler dans le trafic, à peut-être aller à l'hôpital le plus proche.

"Alors il faudra qu'on te garde éveillée toute la nuit." Dit Ianto, plus dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère que pour suggérer que quoi que ce soit devrait se passer.

"Exactement." Dit Jack, et il sourit malicieusement.

Gwen se laissa aller dans le siège et essaya d'empêcher son estomac de se retourner. Elle espéra que Jack en ferait autant avec la voiture.

Ils atteignirent le Hub en ce que Gwen considéra comme un temps record. Ce qui l'amena à penser qu'elle n'avait pas du être inconsciente si longtemps que ça – probablement une bonne chose vu la raison qui lui avait fait perde connaissance. Jack gara le SUV dans le garage et jeta les clés à Ianto quand il en sortit.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit. Les bras de Jack apparurent et des mains douces se saisirent de Gwen et la sortirent de là. Il la balança dans ses bras, le souffle à peine altéré. Il était fort. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, certaine que son visage commençait à être rouge. Elle aurait insister à marcher mais quelque chose sur le visage de Jack l'arrêta.

Sa mâchoire était tendue, ses yeux durs. Pendant un instant, il la regarda avec une telle possessivité qu'elle en oublia de respirer. Les yeux de Jack se tournèrent vers Ianto, mais la possessivité ne s'effaça pas; elle l'incluait. S'il y avait eu un monde externe vers lequel crier à cet instant, le langage du corps de Jack aurait été en train de crier "A moi", avec une telle force que même Gwen trembla un peu en y pensant. Et il la regarda à nouveau.

Son visage s'adoucit. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, l'amenant plus près de son torse, l'encourageant à passer un bras autour de sa nuque et à reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Elle le fit. Sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers les doux cheveux à la base de sa nuque et elle y enroula ses doigts. Gwen sentit le frisson courir le long du dos de Jack, le sentit soupirer la respiration qu'il avait du retenir. Elle pensa à nouveau à la chaleur contre laquelle elle s'était réveillée deux jours plus tôt, à la vue de son derrière nu disparaissant dans son bureau; à lui se tenant debout, ruisselant au milieu du Hub, drapé dans une serviette de toilette; ses bras autour d'elle au pub, et le baiser rapide, chaste qu'il lui avait donné en partant; ses pensées de la nuit précédente, quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait.

Tout ceci en un instant, cependant plus d'émotions que d'images ou de mots. Ça lui coupa le souffle.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Ianto à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'était pour lui faire savoir qu'il était temps de descendre dans le Hub. Ianto passa devant eux, ouvrant les diverses portes.

Alors que Jack la portait vers le Hub, Gwen réalisa que l'expression était vraie; un homme dure est en effet une bonne chose à trouver.


	8. 8 Commotion

**Salut à tous!! **

**CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! Auteur: Super Spazz Attack je ne fait que traduire!! :D**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ^^**

* * *

Jack insista pour s'occuper d'elle comme une mère poule.

"Je vais bien" insista Gwen pour la quinzième fois "Vraiment. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine."

"Tu es sure?" demanda-t-il, le fantôme d'un sourire jouant sur son visage.

"Fais toutes les blagues que tu veux sur le fait que je j'ai la tête dure." Dit Gwen. Elle sourit; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir que si elle n'avait pas été à l'hôpital à se faire rabibocher cette même tête, elle n'aurait jamais vu Jack monter les escaliers en courant, n'aurait jamais vu son premier Weevil, n'aurait jamais rejoint Torchwood. "Je vais bien, Jack. Vraiment."

Malgré ça, Jack passa ses doigt dans les cheveux de Gwen, cherchant apparemment une quelconque blessure, alors qu'en fait il appréciait juste la sensation de ses cheveux coulant entre ses doigts. Cependant, il s'arrêta avant que ça ne devienne trop évident, et vérifia la tête de Ianto. Et ce même si les cheveux de Ianto étaient beaucoup plus courts, qu'une blessure aurait été beaucoup plus évidente à voir, et que Jack savait pour sur que Ianto n'avait pas été frappé à la tête.

Après s'être assuré que Gwen et Ianto allaient bien, et après qu'il leur ait tous deux donné des analgésiques, Jack fit un saut au garage.

Quand il revint, il traînait un homme par le col à travers le Hub. Gwen et Ianto échangèrent un regard, et suivirent.

"Est-ce que c'est l'homme qui a essayé de nous agresser?" demanda Gwen. Elle ne l'avait pas vu auparavant, d'autant qu'il l'avait frappée par derrière.

"Oui." Répondit Ianto "C'est lui."

"Il était dans le coffre?"

"La meilleure place pour lui." Dit Ianto avec un haussement d'épaules.

L'homme avait l'air quelque peu chiffonné. Une des jambes de son jean avait été déchirée et il portait un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre fendue et une myriade d'autres bleus. A part ça, le gars avait l'air malingre, mince et petit. Des cheveux bruns étaient perchés sur sa tête comme une postiche graisseuse. Il n'était pas exactement le plus beau des spécimens.

Gwen posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Une demi brique dans une chaussette; l'homme avait eu être désespéré pour en arriver à utiliser une demi brique dans une chaussette alors qu'il aurait très bien pu ouvrir les négociations pour leurs portefeuilles avec un couteau. Et pourquoi s'était-il décidé sur elle, quand Ianto était clairement la menace la plus importante? Pour le persuader de donner l'argent plus vite? Peut-être que ses bras n'étaient pas assez long, peut-être pensa-t-il qu'en éliminant le plus petit des deux, il pouvait se débrouiller avec le plus grand. Peut-être qu'il était juste taré et qu'il avait frappé la première personne il avait croisé avec une demi brique dans une chaussette. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas perçu Ianto comme une menace.

Gwen décida de ne pas mentionner cette dernière idée à Ianto. Il sortait tout juste de sa coquille, le préposé au thé de Torchwood. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était un coup comme ça porté à son ego.

"Est-ce qu'on connaît son nom?" demanda Gwen à Ianto alors qu'ils suivaient Jack et son prisonnier à travers le Hub.

"Huw, David" répondit Ianto. "Il est du coin; recherché par la police pour plusieurs agressions et une pile d'autre charges, de petits vols et autres."

"Donc un banal criminel?" demanda Gwen.

"On dirait."

"Qu'est-ce que Jack est train de faire avec lui alors?"

"Lui apprendre une leçon."

Ianto avait, en fait, demandé à Jack ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à leur prisonnier. Jack avait répliqué succinctement que personne ne faisait de mal à son équipe. Mais Ianto avait remarqué la petite hésitation avant que Jack ne dise le mot "équipe", le blanc dans sa voix trahissant qu'il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre. Ce qu'était ce quelque chose d'autre, Ianto n'en était pas sur. Mais l'emphase que Jack avait mise sur le pronom possessif était… saisissante d'intensité. Ianto avait décidé de ne pas pousser la question.

Gwen, qui avait toujours été bien évanouie lorsque cet échange avait pris place, essayait toujours de se faire à la douloureuse idée d'avoir été frappée avec une demi brique dans une chaussette. Elle n'était pas pour la vengeance, donc elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jack ne remettait pas Huw à la police et c'est tout. L'incident n'incluait pas de voyageurs extra-terrestre, ou inter-dimensionels ou de vieux millionnaires collectionnant de dangereux artefacts aliens; ça ne tombait pas vraiment sous la juridiction de Torchwood.

L'idée que Jack apprenait une leçon à un délinquant parce qu'il avait touché à ceux que Jack avait en plus haute estime, ne serait jamais venue à l'idée de Gwen.

A présent ils avaient rejoint le premier niveau de cellules. Jack traîna l'homme devant celle du milieu. Ianto attrapa le spray Anti-Weevils, juste au cas où Jack aie quelque chose de drastique de prévu.

Huw David commença à hurler dès qu'il vit Janet. Janet se jeta sur le Plexiglas. L'autre prisonnier essaya de reculer, mais il ne pouvait bouger car Jack le tenait.

"Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Gwen. Jack ne répondit pas.

"Alors, Huw" dit Jack sur le ton de la conversation "Tu me crois maintenant?"

Gwen regarda Ianto avec méfiance mais Ianto ne faisait pas attention à elle. Apparemment elle manquait un épisode de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle passa Ianto en le poussant et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

"Jack?"

Jack baissa les yeux vers elle. Le regard de pierre s'adoucit un peu autour des yeux. Huw réussit à détacher ses yeux de Janet assez longtemps pour jeter un regard prudent à la paire – qui se changea vite en culpabilité et ensuite peur lorsqu'il réalisa l'envergure des gens qu'il avait tenté d'agresser.

"Ecoutez, je savais pas que c'était votre femme" il bégaya "J'aurais jamais… si j'avais su…"

Les trois autres baissèrent les yeux vers le prisonnier. Huw essaya de disparaître un peu plus, si c'était possible. L'effet était plutôt pathétique. Janet choisit cet instant pour charger le Plexiglas à nouveau, surprenant tout le monde à part Jack.

Jack tint leur prisonnier en face de Janet pendant quelques instants, afin de laisser le quelconque message qu'il voulait faire passer faire son chemin, et ensuite le traîna à nouveau devant Gwen et Ianto.

Ils échangèrent un regard et suivirent Jack à nouveau.

David termina légèrement redconé et balancé devant une station de police. Jack laissa Gwen et Ianto au Hub pendant qu'il faisait la livraison avec ordre de garder Gwen éveillée par tous les moyens nécessaires.

"Et ça" leur dit-il en les reluquant légèrement "peut être interprété comme vous le voulez. Gardez juste à l'esprit que la caméra et les cassettes vierges sont – oh, Ianto sait où c'est – juste, oubliez pas de filmer pour la postérité quoi que vous fassiez, et comme ça je pourrais le regarder plus tard."

Cette suggestion rencontra des regards blancs. Il les quitta avec un sourire.

Quand il revint, Gwen et Ianto étaient assis sur le canapé sous le mur en céramique, buvant du café et discutant. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux et sourirent quand Jack passa la porte roulante. L'humeur de Jack s'était éclaircie considérablement après qu'il aie largué l'agresseur à la station de police. Il avait laissé assez de preuves (à la fois vraies et manufacturées) pour s'assurer que Huw reste en prison pendant longtemps.

Gwen lui aurait probablement dit d'être plus compatissant, mais il n'était pas désolé. Larguer l'homme au commissariat au lieu de l'exécuter sommairement était sa façon d'être compatissant. Pas de criminel bas de gamme ne menaçait Gwen et Ianto. Pas quand il était de garde.

Jack savait que Ianto aurait facilement pour se débrouiller de l'homme. Gwen aussi aurait pu aisément prendre soin de ce maigre bougre toute seule, s'il ne l'avait pas assommée si rapidement. La présence de Jack n'avait pas été nécessaire.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait vu le futur potentiel dans la photo tempographique, vu ses fractions d'infinis résultats, et avait pris la décision d'intervenir. Pas simplement parce qu'il essayait d'influencer les événements – même si il ne pouvait pas se mentir et prétendre que ce qu'il avait fait n'avait pas influencé les événements, et qu'il était parti pour être une influence – mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Plutôt, il avait agi au terme d'un instinct humaine de protéger ce qui lui appartenait.

Une chose était sure, cependant. Il n'allait certainement pas monter à Gwen ou Ianto la photo tempographique. Même pas en rêve.

"Alors, pas de vidéo?" demanda-t-il avec un déception moqueuse.

"Non" dit Ianto sèchement "On pouvait pas trouver le trépied."

Les sourcils de Jack se haussèrent et plusieurs choix de commentaires à propos de trépieds lui vinrent en tête. Gwen rit.

"Combien de temps je dois rester éveillée?" demanda Gwen avant que Jack ne fasse le malin.

"En fait" dit Jack "tu devrais probablement te reposer maintenant. Si je me souviens correctement de ma procédure en cas de commotion, on doit juste de réveiller toute les quelques heures pour être surs que tu n'as pas de dommages cérébraux sérieux."

"Je peux rentrer à la maison alors?"

"Je préférerais que tu dormes ici." Dit Jack un peu trop rapidement. "Tu as toujours de l'alcool dans ton système, et je détesterais que quelque chose arrive. En plus, " ajouta-t-il quand Gwen commença à faire la grimace, "si l'équipement qu'on a ici ne peut pas t'aider, rien dans un hôpital moderne ne sera mieux."

Gwen y pensa pendant une seconde, et hocha de la tête. "Rhys doit travailler tôt demain matin, alors il ne peut pas me tenir éveillée." Dit Gwen avec une secousse de la tête. "Je suppose que tu as raison."

"Formidable!" dit Jack, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. "Y'a plein de place dans mon lit, alors ne t'en fais pas." Il intercepta l'expression sur le visage de Gwen et sourit. "Je rigole. Je te préparerais un lit dans la baie médicale.

"Merci Jack." Dit Gwen. "Laisse moi juste appeler Rhys."

Pendant que Gwen était partie appeler Rys, soit pour lui faire part de ce qui s'était passé ou pour inventer quelque chose, Jack et Ianto descendirent à la cuisine pour casser la croûte. Immédiatement, Ianto mit en œuvre de refaire tout ce que Jack avait fait pour nettoyer l'endroit après que le résonateur sonique aie explosé. Jack secoua simplement la tête devant la légère tendance maniaco compulsive du jeune homme.

"Tu es le bienvenu ici ce soir aussi" dit Jack, fouillant dans le frigo alors que Ianto réarrangeait le comptoir. "Et tu n'as pas à dormir à la baie médicale."

Ianto considéra l'idée.

"Je pense que je vais passer pour ce soir." Dit-il.

"Tu es sûr?"

"Oui. Gwen et toi devriez parler. Après tout cette photo était de vous deux. Je l'ai juste prise. Apparemment. " ajouta-t-il car il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Jack se releva, le matériel à sandwiches en main.

"Tu penses qu'on devrait?" demanda-t-il. Ianto fut surpris de déceler une note d'incertitude dans la voix de Jack.

"Oui" répliqua Ianto "Particulièrement après qu'on se soit réveillés comme ça l'autre matin. Je suis surpris qu'elle n'aie pas tenté de te parler plus tôt."

"Elle a été plutôt occupée" murmura Jack et il se retourna.

"Et tu as évité le sujet." Admonesta Ianto gentiment.

Le couvercle de la mayo résonna contre le dessus du comptoir. Jack ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, alors il continua à faire son sandwich.

"Peut-être que oui" dit Jack après une minute "J'aurais du simplement vous parler à tous les deux au lieu de vous dégager aux archives avec un job bidon."

"Ce n'est que trop vrai, Monsieur" dit Ianto, mais quand Jack leva les yeux vers lui, Ianto souriait.

"La prochaine fois, je serais préparé."

Ianto rit. "Si il y a une prochaine fois."

"Attends de voir" dit Jack "J'ai des plans."

"Evidemment."

"Je ne peux pas dire que Rhys était très content;" dit Gwen, annonçant sa présence. "Mais il comprend pourquoi je dois rester."

"Ah. Bien." Dit Jack, présentant le sandwich à Gwen. "Je t'ai fait un casse croûte, avec les compliments du Restaurant Torchwood."

"Merci." Dit-t-elle, incertaine. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Jack était du genre domestique, mais la preuve, en une haute pile de tranches de rosbif et crudités, se tenait juste devant elle. Elle devait admettre que ça sentait merveilleusement bon. Jack avait même ajouté un cornichon.

Ianto, qui stockait le frigo contre le constant flot de pizzas, faisait les courses au Marché Central même si c'était de l'autre côté de la ville par rapport au Hub. Les ingrédients étaient frais. L'un des avantages de faire partie d'une organisation qui avait, pratiquement, un budget illimité.

"Merci" dit-elle à nouveau, un peu sure d'elle même.

"N'importe quoi pour Milady." Dit Jack avec un faux accent de Londres. Il tira une chaise pour elle à la table, qui sentait toujours un peu comme de l'huile frite, mais pas trop fort. Il fit mine de se remettre à la confection de sandwiches, mais Ianto l'y avait battu. Jack s'assit à la table alors que Gwen mangeait.

Ianto partit quelques heures plus tard. Jack l'embrassa à nouveau. Gwen lui donna même un baiser sur la joue, petit gage de remerciement pour avoir été là plus tôt. Et puis il ne restait plus que Jack et Gwen.

Le Hub était silencieux. Après que la porte se soit fermée en roulant derrière Ianto, Jack avait disparu dans une pièce lointaine du Hub pour trouver quelque chose dans laquelle Gwen pourrait dormir. Il avait offert la chemise qu'il portait, mais elle avait dit avec un petit sourire qu'elle préférerais plutôt une paire de pyjamas Weevils soyeux comme ceux que Janet avait. Jack s'en fut obliger sa demande.

C'était étrange, d'être l'une des seules personnes dans le Hub. Les ordinateur ronronnaient doucement, associés au bruit des générateurs. De l'eau coulait en un flot constant au pied du manipulateur du rift, s'ajoutant au petit bassin en bas. La lumière ondulait à la surface. Même Myfanwy était dans son nid, probablement endormie. Il n'y avait aucun signe du ptérodactyle dans les poutres.

Gwen s'assit sur le canapé sous le mur en céramique et écouta les bruit du Hub endormi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé le compas qu'elle allait passer du temps seule à seul avec Jack – certainement la première fois depuis qu'elle avait réalisé à son propos. Elle s'attendait à moitié à ce que quelque chose arrive – et était à moitié apeurée que ça arrive. Et puis ses pensées changeaient à nouveau, et elle était à moitié effrayée que rien ne se passe.

Gwen était toujours en train d'essayer de décider si elle voulait que quelque chose arrive ou pas entre elle et Jack quand Jack retourna de sa mission pour lui trouver un pyjama.

Celui qu'il lui amena était environ cinq tailles trop grandes.

"Désolé pour ça." Dit Jack en lui tendant. "Tu as emmené le plus petit modèle chez toi."

"Il est dans la machine." Dit-elle, rougissant légèrement quand elle se souvint pourquoi, au premier abord, elle avait eu besoin du pantalon violet de Weevil. "J'irais les récupérer demain, si tu veux."

"Pas besoin pour le moment." Dit Jack indifféremment. "Change toi juste avec ça et j'irais te préparer ton lit."

Quand Gwen arriva dans la baie médicale, elle tenait son pyjama d'une main. Le haut était si large qu'elle avait gardé sa chemise en dessous. On aurait dit qu'elle portait une tente violette.

En fait, pensa-t-elle, dès que Jack serait partit pour la nuit, elle allait virer le pantalon tout court, puisque la chemise était même plus grande que celle de Ianto, et était assez large pour y tailler cinq ou six autres chemises.

"Pour quel genre de Weevil celui-là a été fait?" demanda-t-elle incrédule.

"Ben, on sait jamais quelle taille on va avoir" dit Jack, essayant de faire une blague salace mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Il était trop occupé à être distrait pas Gwen dans son pyjama trois fois trop grand. Il avait l'air sur le point de glisser au sol. Il se demanda si elle y verrait un inconvénient si il l'aidait à faire ça. Mais il garda ces pensées pour lui et indiqua le lit devant lui. Les draps étaient ouverts en une invitation, et il avait ajouté quelques couvertures. Il y avait aussi un grand verre d'eau près du lit, et une sélection de choses à lire.

Bien évidemment, la sélection du Hub consistait principalement de vieux rapports et manuels techniques. Pas vraiment de quoi gagner le prix de stimulation intellectuelle, sauf si vous étiez du genre à aimer les écrits aussi secs que le Sahara. Donc Jack avait ajouté un petit quelque chose: plusieurs premières éditions (la plupart dédicacées) de divers classiques. Il les avait amenés, se sentant bizarrement surexcité à l'idée de faire savoir à Gwen qu'il les avait, et encore plus de la laisser en toucher un.

"Votre carrosse vous attend, Madame." Dit-il avec une révérence et un geste théâtral.

"Merci, mon bon Sire." Répliqua Gwen gentiment, et grimpa dans le lit. Ou essaya en tout cas. Le pantalon trop grand rendrait très difficile de lever la jambe sans lâcher prise. Et si elle lâchait prise, ça aurait résulté à retrouver le pantalon autour de ses cheville. Elle s'en sortit éventuellement, malgré tout, même si Jack n'arrêta pas de lui sourire tout du long.

"Donc… comment est-ce que ça va marcher tout ça alors? " demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut enfin sous les couvertures et confortable.

"Eh bien je vais te lire un petite histoire – juste une! – et après c'est extinction des feux pour toi Mademoiselle."

"Jack" l'avertis Gwen.

"Okay, d'accord. Une fois que tu t'es endormie, j'attendrais quelques heure, je te réveillerais, te poserais quelques questions. Tu as les bonnes réponse, tu peux te rendormir. Sinon, j'assume que tu as un dommage cérébral et j'appelle Owen pour venir te pincer jusqu'à ce que tu sois réparée. Compris?"

"Compris." Répliqua Gwen avec un sourire. Elle s'installa dans le lit et fut surprise quand Jack se pencha vers elle, remontant les couvertures sous son menton. Il les aplatit autour de ses épaules, prenant l'opportunité de traces les courbes de ses bras. Il sourit quand elle frissonna à son contact.

Quand elle fut bien bordée, il se pencha et lui planta un baiser sur le front.

"Dors bien" dit-il, et se releva. Il éteignit la plupart des lumière en sortant, laissant seulement celle de la table à côté d'elle au cas ou elle souhaiterais lire.

Mais Gwen ne bougea pas après que Jack soit partit. Elle resta allongée là, observant la porte, espérant qu'il revienne.

La première fois que Jack la réveilla, Gwen répondit à toutes les questions standard sans une pause, même si elle grognait d'avoir été sortie de ses rêves. Jack la borda à nouveau avec un autre baiser sur le front, mais cette fois Gwen était endormie avant qu'elle aie pu contempler à quel point c'était agréable ou si oui ou non elle voulait qu'il recommence. Or que, la prochaine fois elle bougerais au dernier moment et l'embrasserais correctement.

La deuxième fois que Gwen se réveilla, elle pensa qu'elle rêvait toujours. Le Hub était silencieux, ronronnant au son des ventilateurs d'ordinateurs et du bourdonnement des générateur loin sous elle. Elle eu l'impression de flotter; Il y avait un boum-boum régulier sous son oreille droite. Elle ouvrit les yeux un peu.

"Jack?" demanda-t-elle, se concentrant sur la première chose devant elle. C'était un bras. Le bras de Jack.

"Nom, rang et numéro de série?" Demanda Jack doucement. Mais Gwen pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

"Je me souviens qui je suis." Dit-elle "Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'où tu m'emmènes."

"Tu es en train de rêver. Rendors-toi."

"T'es sûr?" demanda-t-elle. Le battement régulier de son cœur était hypnotique. Ses yeux se fermèrent. "Parce que j'ai déjà eu ce rêve. Ça finit jamais bien."

"Vraiment." C'était à moitié une question. "Comment ça finit?" demanda-t-il, redoutant presque la réponse.

"Rhys me réveille toujours." Murmura Gwen contre son torse.

Il n'y avait rien que Jack puisse dire après ça. Même si c'était le cas, il avait raté sa chance de le dire. La respiration de Gwen ralentit à nouveau, et elle dormait.

La troisième fois qu'elle se réveilla, elle n'était pas dans le lit où elle s'était assoupie. Elle se souvint vaguement de la seconde fois qu'elle s'était éveillée, du sentiment d'apesanteur, et de la vision du bras de Jack, le son de son cœur battant sous son oreille. Une conversation murmurée entre eux alors qu'ils avançaient. Il avait du l'amener ici.

Ses bras étaient étroitement enroulés autour d'elle. Elle était dans son lit.

Gwen s'en fichait.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

Jack avait dit une fois qu'il ne dormait pas. Si elle n'avait pas connu son appétit sexuel vorace, elle se serait demandé la raison d'avoir un lit, même un dans le sol de son bureau comme celui-ci.

Jack était endormi. Respirant doucement, ses yeux clos; il dormait. Toute la dureté avait quitté son visage. Il avait l'air bien et vraiment en paix. Même dans son sommeil un léger sourire baignait son expression. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, tombant sur un coté de son visage.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait pu faire en réaction de se trouver à nouveau dans le lit de son boss. Elle aurait pu sauter hors du lit, énervée et criante. Elle aurait pu le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et demander une explication. Elle aurait pu sortir silencieusement, pleine de culpabilité et pensant à son fiancé. Elle ne fit rien de ces choses.

Au lieu de ça, elle fit ce qu'elle avait vraiment, vraiment envie de faire. Gwen avait voulu faire ça depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ici dans la chemise de Ianto.

Elle repoussa les cheveux de ses yeux, l'embrassa gentiment, se blottit plus près de lui, et se rendormit.


	9. 9 FUBAR

**Note: **

**Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'équivalent de FUBAR en français. C'est un code signifiant "Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition ou en Français " Bousillé au dela de toute reconnaissance." J'ai donc laissé le titre original! **

**CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! Auteur: Super Spazz Attack je ne fait que traduire!! :D**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ^^ **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Monsieur."

Le mot se sortit du sommeil. Un doux poids sur le lit dans le bas de son dos, et une main sur son épaule, et le monde extérieur s'insinua.

"Monsieur, c'est le matin."

"Ianto?" demanda Jack. Il ouvrit bien vite les yeux, la rapide inspiration étant un signe sur de sa peur que la nuit dernière n'aie été qu'un rêve. Il soupira quand il réalisa que Gwen était toujours blottie contre lui, toujours endormie. Toujours réelle.

"Tosh et Owen attendent dans la salle de conférences" dit Ianto doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller Gwen.

Jack jeta un œil à la femme endormie dans ses bras. A un moment donné durant la nuit, elle s'était mise en boule, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au cou. La seule partie d'elle qui était à présent visible hors des couvertures était le dessus de sa tête et la masse emmêlée de ses cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit?" demanda Jack. Il ne demanda pas l'heure qu'il était. Il le savait car Tosh et Owen était à l'étage en train d'attendre pour le briefing du matin. Il se demanda s'il devait paniquer, et décida que la meilleure façon de gérer la situation était d'agir comme à son habitude. Laisser Gwen paniquer si elle en avait besoin. Il serait là pour la calmer.

"Rien." Répondit Ianto avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je ne savais pas comment tu voulais gérer ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je leur dise?"

"Rien pour le moment. Dis-leur juste que le meeting est repoussé et de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient hier et qu'ils n'avaient pas fini."

"Très bien Monsieur." Dit Ianto. Jack le regarda méchamment mais il était clair que Ianto était facétieux, jouant la carter du maître d'hôtel car il savait que ça agaçait Jack. "Devais-je vous apporter le petit déjeuner au lit?"

"Ça serait sûrement mieux. Et vois si tu peux trouver les vêtements de Gwen. Je pense qu'elle les a laissés en bas à la baie médicale. "

Ianto hocha la tête. Il se pencha et planta un rapide baiser sur le front de Jack, une promesse de plus à venir. Ensuite il se leva et partit par le trou dans le plafond.

Jack se rallongea. Gwen était une masse chaude contre son estomac. Il se blottit autour d'elle, et manqua de la réveiller quand il couina. Ses pieds étaient gelés. Il se tourna de façon à ne pas les sentir contre ses jambes.

Gwen se émergea un peu au contact. Alors que Jack l'observait, un œil s'ouvrit et se fixa sur lui.

"Jack?" demanda-t-elle.

Il écarta sa frange de ses yeux d'un doigt délicat.

"Bonjour ma belle."

Elle sourit.

Tosh et Owen étaient à leurs bureaux respectifs, essayant d'observer subrepticement le bureau de Jack tout en prétendant de travailler. Ianto apparut, portant un plateau chargé d'articles de petit déjeuner. Il disparut dans le bureau de Jack. Quand il émergea à nouveau un instant plus tard, sans le plateau, il s'arrêta. Tosh et Owen l'observaient.

Ianto rencontra leurs deux regards, haussa les épaules, et ensuite continua à traverser le Hub. Il n'arriva pas bien loin avant qu'Owen ne saute hors de sa chaise, lui bloquant le passage.

"Balance" dit Owen "Où est le boss?"

"Il a fait la grasse mat'" dit Ianto. C'était, après tout, la vérité. Il poussa Owen et continua en direction de la cuisine.

"Et où est Gwen?" appela Owen derrière lui.

"Elle a dit qu'elle serait en retard." Répondit Ianto.

"Elle a du avoir une sacrée nuit." Murmura Owen pour lui-même, pensant que Tosh et lui-même avaient laissé Jack, Gwen et Ianto à Cachu Iar la nuit dernière. Pas moyen de savoir dans quoi le trio s'était embarqué. Heh, y'avait déjà pas myen de dire ce que le trio avait fait après avoir enfermé Tosh et lui-même dans le placard.

Il sourit à ce souvenir. Ça avait été un vrai enfer pendant la première heure environ, mais après ça il s'était détendu… Il leva les yeux vers Tosh; elle le regardait. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

Owen sourit inconsciemment et retourna a son bureau.

Ils levèrent les yeux à nouveau lorsque Ianto passa près d'eux quelques instants plus tard, tenant un petit paquet de vêtements plié dans une de ses mains. Owen fronça les yeux. Ces vêtements ressemblaient de façon louche à ceux que Gwen avait porté… c'était les même.

Eh ben, mince alors!

La sournoise vache, pensa-t-il gentiment. Pas étonnant que le boss est en retard.

"Owen?" demanda Tosh quand Ianto eut disparut dans le bureau de Jack. "Est-ce que c'était…?"

"Je pense que ça l'était."

"Oh. Oh!"

Gwen et Jack ne purent apprécier leur petit déjeuner.

Pas longtemps après que Ianto aie amené le plateau de nourriture – et, quelques instants plus tard, les vêtements de Gwen – les alarmes du rift se déclenchèrent. Elles étaient particulièrement fortes en bas, dans les quartiers de Jack, parce que le haut-parleur était juste à coté de son lit, et que la pièce avait une forme parfaite pour les échos.

Gwen grimaça, et attrapa ses vêtements.

"Je m'en occupe" dit Jack. Gwen détourna le regard alors qu'il se changeait dans son habit habituel. Et elle ne tricha pas. Certainement pas.

Ok, peut-être un peu.

"Habilles-toi et retrouve-moi à l'étage. Je promet de ne pas commencer le fun sans toi."

"Merci Jack."

Il allait pour s'en aller et stoppa. Rapide comme l'éclair, il se pencha et lui donna un rapide piou sur les lèvres, et il était partit. Le geste surprit Gwen et la laissa toute chaude et confuse à l'intérieur. Si le klaxon gueulant dans son oreille et le besoin de s'habiller n'avait pas été si pressants, elle se serait attardée pour s'en délecter et penser à sa signification.

Aussitôt que Jack eut traversé le plafond –littéralement – Gwen se changea à son tour.

Ianto avait fournit une chemise propre du genre de celles de Jack. Elle allait définitivement devoir trouver une façon de le remercier pour ça. Dommage qu'elle n'aie pas le temps pour une douche. Elle passa la chemise.

C'était l'une des chemises blanches de Jack – et il en avait plusieurs – et elle pouvait dire la couleur du soutien-gorge qu'elle portait en dessous (bleu avec des pois verts), mais c'était une chemise propre et elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Au lieu de quoi, Gwen monta en direction du bureau de Jack, prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança dans l'aire principale du Hub.

Tosh et Owen lui offrirent tous deux des regards pleins de questions. Elle sentit son visage devenir rouge et elle se détourna, incapable de rencontrer leurs yeux. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte, bien sur; Jack et elle n'avaient rien fait. Même s'il l'avaient fait, c'était entre elle et son boss, pas entre elle, son boss et Tosh et Owen. Mais ça n'arrêtait pas l'embarras, né de la culpabilité d'avoir partagé un lit avec un homme qui n'était pas son fiancé – et de s'en fiche.

Gwen n'avait jamais été plus heureuse d'entendre l'alarme du rift. Elle signifiait que Tosh et Owen ne pouvaient passer longtemps à spéculer sur ce qui se passait entre Jack et elle. Peut-être qu'à la fin de tout ça ils auraient oublié comment la matinée avait commencée.

"Concentres-toi Tosh" dit Jack, et les yeux de Tosh se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'écran de son ordinateur. "Dis moi ce qui se passe."

"Il y a une activité majeure du rift – là, au milieu de la baie." Dit Tosh, ses doigts dansant sur les touches du clavier, les images des moniteurs vacillant. Le plus grand affichait la carte de la zone, un marqueur flashy indiquant l'endroit exact de l'activité.

"On dirait que notre temps d'activité réduite du rift a touché à sa fin." Dit Jack.

"Je me disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai" murmura Owen. Il souhaita que Jack n'aie pas l'air si enthousiaste à l'idée du danger imminent.

"Est-ce qu'on peut déjà déterminer ce que c'est?" demanda Gwen, et elle essaya de ne pas broncher quand tout le monde la regarda.

"Non, juste que c'est gros." Dit Tosh

"Des rapports sont en train d'arriver" souffla Ianto "Quoi que ça soit, c'est en train de tirer sur la ville!"

"Avec quoi?" demanda Jack.

"Des canons."

Ils se tenaient tous les cinq sur le quai près du vieil office de tourisme, regardant vers la baie. Flottant dans les eaux, aussi gros que possible, se trouvait un trois-mâts avec des voiles noires de jet. La figure de proue, pour autant que Jack puisse dire, était un ange en vol, une main tendue, une tourterelle sur le point de s'envoler. Les voiles du bateau étaient roulées parmi ses gréements compliqués. Il était magnifique, une pièce de maître de bois, corde et toile.

Il avait aussi tous ses canons sortis sur tribord, même si le bateau était trop loin de la ville pour causer des dégâts à autre chose que le bizarre petit bateau toujours sur l'eau.

Le Pavillon noir apparaissait clairement sur le bateau.

"Des pirates?" demanda Owen, incrédule "Cardiff est attaquée par des pirates?"

"Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des pirates à Cardiff?" demanda Tosh.

Comme un seul homme, le groupe se tourna vers Ianto. Si quelqu'un savait ça sans avoir besoin de faire une recherche d'abord, ce serait le préposé au thé.

"Des raids d'irlandais, de vikings, John Callice fin 1500 – même si habituellement il vendait le chargement capturé à des propriétaires locaux." Dit Ianto avec un haussement d'épaules, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde le regardait "Et il y a aussi les théories sur les origines du Coffre de Davy Jones."

Jack secoua la tête et se remit à observer à travers ses jumelles. Quelques fois il se demandait si Ianto avait une mémoire absolue. L'homme semblait tout savoir. Même avec le savoir apparemment sans limites de Ianto, il y avait toujours un mauvais côté quand à vivre dans une ville immergée dans sa propre histoire – qui était qu'il avait beaucoup trop d'Histoire à travers laquelle ils devaient fouiller avant de pouvoir avancer. Ils avaient besoin de savoir si cette activité du rift était juste un 'fantôme' à grande échelle, ou si le bateau venait de quelque part de totalement différent.

"Quelqu'un reconnaît le bateau?" demanda Gwen.

Il y eut une ronde de têtes secouées.

"Est-on sûrs que c'est pas une sorte d'attraction organisée par un société historique avec beaucoup trop de temps libre et d'argent?" demanda Jack.

Tosh leva son scanner portable. La pièce compliquée d'équipement alien bippa, vrombit et pépia. "Il y a une dose massive d'énergie résiduelle du rift." Dit-elle résolument "Ce bateau est arrivé par le rift."

"Bien, allons trouver un moyen de l'y renvoyer" dit Gwen.

Il y eut un autre boum étouffé alors qu'un des canons à bord fit feu. L'eau près d'eau s'éleva vers le ciel alors que le boulet rata une quelconque importante cible. Le son roula comme le tonnerre au-dessus de la baie. Dans le silence suivant, Gwen put entendre crier sur le bateau.

"Oh, qu'est-ce qu'ils font?" demanda Jack, clairement agacé. Une patrouille du port se plaça au côté du massif bateau, probablement pour les faire cesser le feu sur la ville. Le résultat était quelque peu semblable à regarder un Jack Russel terrier faire la leçon à un loup gris. Têtes et épaules apparurent au plat-bord quand des marins curieux positionnés sur l'énorme bateau essayèrent de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Jack remit ses jumelles dans sa poche.

Le son de quelqu'un utilisant un mégaphone était étouffé lorsqu'il parvint au quintette sur la rive, mais tout le monde avait plutôt une bonne idée quand à ce qu'il disait.

"'Préparez-vous à être abordés.' Est-ce qu'ils pensent vraiment que ça va marcher?" demanda Ianto.

"Ils vont se faire tuer." Dit Gwen "On devrait les aider."

"T'as raison. Venez!" cria Jack. Il partit en courant le long du quai est, en direction du Pierhead et du carrousel, pour ensuite se diriger le sud et les docks.

"Est-ce qu'on va voler un bateau?" cria Owen alors qu'ils essayaient tous de suivre.

"Réquisitionner!" hurla Jack par-dessus son épaule "On va réquisitionner un bateau. Terme nautique! Essaye de suivre."

Le bateau qu'ils finirent par voler – réquisitionner – était petit. Il y avait à peine la place pour qu'ils y tiennent tous. Aussi, ça sentait le poisson et l'huile de moteur, et il fallut à Jack tirer cinq énergiques fois sur la corde pour convaincre le moteur qu'il voulait bien démarrer.

Finalement il s'avéra qu'il n'avaient pas besoin de s'embêter avec tout ça. L'énorme vaisseau aux voiles noires disparut littéralement dans une brusque brume. Le bateau de la patrouille portuaire était intacte, même si son capitaine était loin d'être impressionné par le fait que Torchwood soit venu marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

Il y eut une conversation hurlée entre l'espace séparant les deux bateaux, avec Jack hurlant et le capitaine du bateau de patrouille répondant avec son mégaphone. Ils n'étaient pas heureux à l'idée d'avoir à se faire interroger par Torchwood plus tard, ou à l'idée qu'ils devaient faire demi-tour.

Tout de même, après que le capitaine du bateau de patrouille aie insisté que le bateau était partit – et même plus sur le radar – Jack persista à examiner la zone où la brusque brume avait apparue.

Ianto – c'était prévisible – savait piloter un bateau. Il leur fit faire le tour de la baie. Ils furent dehors pendant plusieurs heure, et la seule preuve du bateau qu'il avaient trouvé était un tricorne miteux, flottant dans l'eau. Et beaucoup d'énergie résiduelle du rift.

Gwen, Ianto, Tosh et Owen étaient blottis les uns sur les autres. Et souhaitaient, pas pour la première fois, avoir réquisitionné un bateau plus grand. Ils n'étaient pas habillés pour un voyage autour de la baie et avaient tous froid – excepté Jack qui portait son long manteau.

En fait, il avait plutôt l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Il se tenait à la proue de leur petite embarcation, une jambe reposant sur le bord dans la traditionnelle pause du Capitaine Morgane, le vent soufflant à travers ses cheveux de façon très théâtrale. Gwen se souvint comment elle l'avait comparé à un pirate et décida qu'il avait besoin d'un plus grand bateau pour que cette pose ne marche. Ou un baril. Et un grand chapeau aux bords tombants orné d'une plume ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus.

Mais la vue de Jack jouant le capitaine des mers au lieu de capitaine des airs ne put la distraire longtemps. En plus d'avoir froid et d'être tassée, Gwen avait un léger mal de mer. C'était pas celui poussé à son paroxysme sans espoir de remède, mais plutôt une légère nausée due aux ballottements du bateau et au reflet du soleil sur l'eau, et au fait qu'elle était gelée jusqu'à la moelle par les embruns.

Sa seule consolation était que, sur le retour, elle avait réussi à se caler derrière Jack et à l'utiliser comme coupe vent. Owen avait tiré Tosh contre lui pour l'aider à rester au chaud, et Tosh avait l'air plutôt contente de son sort. Ianto avait aussi l'air froid et misérable mais au moins il était un peu abrité par les autres. Il dirigea aisément le petit bateau de retour où ils l'avait réquisitionné.

Gwen chavira un peu après qu'elle se soit hissée hors du bateau sur le quai. Jack l'attrapa, et pendant un moment elle se reposa dans ses bras. C'était assez pour que les dernières heures entassée dans le froid valent le coup, et elle lui sourit.

Tosh et Owen échangèrent un regard entendu, et regardèrent Ianto qui était toujours dans le bateau. Ils s'attendait à un genre de visage angoissé, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à l'acceptation.

Il se passe définitivement quelque chose, pensa Owen.

Le moment de répit dans les bras de Jack ne pouvait pas durer pour toujours, cependant, et Gwen eut l'impression qu'elle ne rejoindrais jamais le sol des vaches assez vite. Elle laissa Jack attacher les amarres à nouveau et Tosh et elle partirent droit vers le quai, suivies par Owen et le chapeau. Ianto était là un instant plus tard, ayant été sortit du bateau par Jack.

Ianto, Tosh et Owen partirent en direction de l'entrée de l'office de tourisme. Gwen resta en arrière. Elle pris une minute pour s'appuyer contre la balustrade pour attendre que le sol cesse de tanguer. Jack la rejoignit alors, et lui offrit son bras. Elle y glissa le sien avec un sourire.

Et s'en suivit l'habituelle montagne de paperasse. Mais après que Ianto leur ait tous fait du café, et qu'ils se soient regroupés près du chauffage dans la cuisine pour en absorber la chaleur. Tous sauf Jack qui était partit avec le chapeau. Gwen se demanda s'il lui laisserait emprunter son manteau jusqu'à ce que les frissons soient partis.

Au final, elle n'aurait pas du se le demander car il devint évident que Ianto avait ajouté une dose de quelque chose qui aurait probablement du être illégal dans le café; ça laissa le feu dans leurs ventres et ils découvrirent tous qu'ils devaient rester assis quelques minutes pour s'éclaircir les idées. Mais aussitôt que l'étourdissement initial les quitta, il s'avéra qu'ils avaient tous aussi chaud que s'ils avaient passé la journée au soleil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc, Ianto?" demanda Owen.

Ianto eut l'air évasif alors qu'il rangeait les tasses et le matériel à café.

"Oh, juste un truc que ma grand-mère fait." Dit-il. "Une recette familiale."

"Ta grand-mère distille du moonshine?" demanda Gwen avec un sourcil relevé, ayant deviné ce que c'était à la façon dont les émanations dues à l'ouverture de la bouteille faisaient buller la peinture sur le mur derrière elle.

Ianto baissa les yeux sur ses mains et haussa les épaules.

"Elle le fait avec quoi?" demanda Owen, et il avait l'air sincèrement intéressé.

"Des pommes principalement."

"Ah."

"C'est seulement à usage médical." Ajouta Ianto sur la défensive.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête.

"Bien sur que oui" dit Gwen calmement "Je suis sure que beaucoup de vies dans son village ont été sauvées par une goutte de ce truc." Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café vide, se disant que si jamais elle avait besoin de cautériser une blessure ou d'enlever de la peinture, elle savait où aller. "Est-ce que Jack sait que tu as ça?"

"Il a déjà à s'inquiéter pour tellement de choses." Dit Ianto avec un mouvement d'indifférence. "J'voudrais pas l'embêter avec ça…" il réalisa qu'ils le regardait tous. Il murmura quelque chose à propos de nettoyage et s'enfuit de la cuisine.

Gwen secoua simplement la tête et retourna travailler.

Quinze minutes plus tard, tout le monde oublia le moonshine; les alarmes du rifts se déclenchèrent à nouveau.

"Ce satané bateau est de retour" dit Jack alors que tout le monde se rendait à son poste.

"On ne va pas à nouveau sur la baie?" demanda Tosh avec espoir.

"Non, je vais me faire prendre en stop par la patrouille du port cette fois. Quelqu'un veut m'accompagner?"

Tout le monde trouva soudainement leur bureau et travail spécialement intéressant.

"Très bien. Ianto, lis sur l'activité pirate à Cardiff et vois si il y a un bateau qui correspond à celui que l'on a. Tosh, commence à analyser l'énergie du rift et vois si on peut trouver un moyen de renvoyer ce bateau pour de bon. Gwen, tu es avec moi, et Owen… scan et enregistre le chapeau."

"Le chapeau?" gémit Owen "Oh, allez! Je pensais que Ianto était censé s'occuper des enregistrements!"

"Ianto lis sur les pirates."

Owen traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'endroit où Jack avait laissé le chapeau qu'ils avaient trouvé dans l'eau, marmonnant tout du long.

Gwen ne voulait vraiment pas retourner dehors dans la baie. Jack lut son expression, disparut dans son bureau et en ressortit avec une petite pilule rose et un épais sweat-shirt qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu porter.

"Cadeau de Noël d'un ancien petit copain" dit Jack sur un ton d'excuse en lui tendant. "Mauve n'a jamais été ma couleur."

Elle passa le pull. C'était trop grand pour elle. Pas aussi grand que le pyjama violet de Weevil qu'elle avait porté la nuit précédente, mais c'était quand même sacrement grand.

"Sexy" dit Jack avec un sourire, y gagnant un coup sur le bras. Il lui donna la pilule. "Anti-nausée."

"Merci" dit-elle. Alors que Ianto passait près d'elle, il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il avait du savoir ce que Jack allait lui chercher. Elle prit la pilule.

Le bateau était partit quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage. Il avait disparut dans la brume à nouveau. Cette fois il n'avait pas tiré sur quiconque ou quoi que ce soit, mais quelque chose était passé par-dessus bord. Jack squatta le même bateau de patrouille qui avait été dehors auparavant, et ne perdit pas de temps pour faire sérieusement chier son capitaine. Gwen, emmitouflée à l'abris dans le pull mauve (qui était vraiment un super pull, peu importe si Jack ne l'avait jamais porté), se tint à distance et essaya de projeter le même air de "Tout-m'appartient-et-vous-ne-pouvez-rien-y-faire" que Jack avait.

Elle n'était pas sure si ça avait réussit ou pas. Le capitaine et l'équipage l'avait plutôt totalement ignorée. Jack faisait de lui une nuisance pour deux, cependant, donc elle le laissa faire.

Ils venaient juste de rejoindre la berge lorsque le bateau réapparut. Cette fois, Jack chronométra le temps avant qu'ils disparaisse à nouveau. Quinze minutes à regarder le bateau naviguer sans but autour de la baie et il était à nouveau partit. Heureusement, cette fois, Jack n'insista pas pour qu'ils aillent à sa poursuite. Le soleil commençait à se coucher de toute façon.

"Je vais demander à Owen de garder un œil sur la baie ce soir." Dit Jack avec extravagance alors qu'ils marchaient vers le Hub. "Et Tosh devrait avoir assez de données pour fabriquer un système rudimentaire de prédiction pour la prochaine fois que ce truc devrait apparaître. Il n'a pas l'air de laisser quoi que ce soit derrière lui… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" demanda Jack, car Gwen semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

"Je pense que je devrais rentrer à la maison." Dit Gwen, réalisant que ce n'était pas ce que Jack avait demandé, mais elle était exténuée et s'en fichait. "Je n'ai pas parlé à Rhys de la journée et je suis vannée." Elle leva les yeux vers Jack.

Il observait la mer. Un peu de dureté était revenue sur ses traits.

Gwen se sentit soudainement coupable, elle ne pouvait dire pourquoi; parce qu'elle avait laissé son fiancé à la maison, ou parce qu'elle avait mentionné son fiancé devant l'homme dans le lit duquel elle avait passé la nuit?

"Tu as probablement raison." Dit Jack après une minute, sa voix soigneusement contrôlée. "A demain alors." Il s'éloigna d'elle.

Sur une impulsion soudaine, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui offrit un léger baiser, aussi léger que celui qu'il lui avait donné le matin même.

Il la regarda, complètement choqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

"A demain." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
